


尼伯龙根的指环

by Kumal



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumal/pseuds/Kumal
Relationships: 34 - Relationship, 64 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	尼伯龙根的指环

造型师问夏之光，这儿有两条项链，意向挺不错的，让他选一条戴上，配他今天的造型。夏之光为了配他今天的耳饰，思索了一秒，挑了那条设计成锁头的。

焉栩嘉刚好坐在他旁边化妆。等到夏之光收拾齐全准备出去了，他对造型师说：“另外那一条给我吧。“造型师从善如流地将那把钥匙挂在了他的脖颈上。

齐格弗里德对他的一生所爱保证：“这个戒指是我们的爱情信物，戴着它，直到我到达冰岛 ， 它能保护你免受任何伤害。”

他为女武神戴上了他从法芙娜的宝藏中得到的指环。

* * *

焉栩嘉是被手机设置的闹钟叫醒的。他细致的神经从那一刻起就察觉到了异样：闹铃的类型从苹果默认的雷达变成了系统那十几种闹铃中他绝对不会挑选的其中一种。他伸手去床头够手机，解锁手机将闹铃关闭后，他意识到手机的重量不对。iphone 11 pro一夜之间变成了iphone 11 pro max？世界上怎么会有这种好事。

其实世界上还真的有这种好事。焉栩嘉从这一刻起意识到他也许拿错了别人的手机，甚至睡错了宾馆房间。他的房间北面开窗，而此时阳光正从他所处房间的落地窗透进来。时间显示上午9点56分，别人的工作时间是是朝九晚五，他们艺人是正午到午夜，此时此刻正是要起床洗漱做造型上班的时间点了。他昨晚没有喝酒，R1SE近日无事发生更没有举行庆功宴，他怎么会宿醉在别人的房间里。

很快他就发现到这不仅仅是“别人”的房间，这分明是夏之光的房间。

想象一下，一觉醒来，光溜溜地躺在陌生的床上，手机拿的是别人的手机，就连酒店的大床上也睡了不只自己一个人，这种情形怕是卡夫卡再世也无法描写地惟妙惟肖。焉栩嘉在看到右手边纯白的被褥里躺着同样一丝不挂的夏之光的时候，他终于被一早晨积累的诡异感击败，在跌下床的同时发出了惨烈的尖叫。

夏之光可能已经醒了，但他有一丝起床气。他从床上坐起来，顶着一头乱毛对焉栩嘉说：“你叫什么呢？”

焉栩嘉继续惨烈尖叫：“我为什么在你的房间里？”

夏之光莫名其妙：“你昨晚自己摸过来的。”

焉栩嘉还在惨烈尖叫：“我为什么要来你的房间？！？！”

夏之光忍无可忍：“翟潇闻，大早上的不要发神经！”

焉栩嘉还想惨烈尖叫，可夏之光刚才话里的内容把他的喉咙深深扼住了。他深吸一口气，看了看手上的11 pro max，然后在夏之光迷蒙且不解的眼神中冲进了卫生间。下一秒，整个楼层都听到了惨烈的尖叫从夏之光的房间里传出。

R1SE群聊里弹出了周震南的气泡：@翟潇闻 你怎么了？

“并非是周震南艾特错了人！”如果焉栩嘉现在还有空顾得上看手机的话，他会这样向各位观众解释。而此时此刻的他因为过于震撼，早就无暇顾及被他扔在一旁的那台11 pro max。焉栩嘉盯着镜面中的那个男人，这个人的脸他很熟悉，不是别人，正是他的队友翟潇闻。可他是焉栩嘉，怎么会变成翟潇闻呢？他抬起左手，镜子里的“翟潇闻”举起右手。他后退几步，“翟潇闻”也向远处退去。福尔摩斯曾经说过，排除掉所有的不可能，剩下的那一个可能即使再难以置信，也的确是现实。现在他得出结论：他焉栩嘉变成了翟潇闻！

这怎么可能呢！！！

饶是他嘉哥见多识广十八年，也没有处理过这样的状况。他钉在镜子前，他从来没有这样仔细地打量过翟潇闻的脸。眼睛不如焉栩嘉的眼睛大，嘴唇——倒是比焉栩嘉的嘴唇要饱满，啊啊啊，那又怎么样，这不是焉栩嘉的脸，也不是他焉栩嘉的身体，一切全都乱套了！

“你还不回你房间吗？”

焉栩嘉将僵硬的脖子扭了90度，看见夏之光正倚在卫生间的门框上。他此时换上了酒店的浴袍，一头蓬乱的头发依旧支棱着，胸前裸露着大片白色的皮肤……皮肤上还点缀一颗突兀的痘痘。焉栩嘉放任自己的目光和思维乱飞在九霄云外，机械地反问他：“我的房间……翟潇闻的房间，在哪里？”

夏之光噎了一下，重重地叹了口气，从门框上起身走了出去。焉栩嘉听到他远去的声音正呢喃着“你今天好奇怪”，夏之光听起来非常的疲惫，仿佛昨夜并没有睡好。还没等焉栩嘉想到下一个结论，他突然被一团热乎乎的柔软物体贴了上来。

“啊！”他短促地惊叫，下意识低下头，映入眼帘的是夏之光的眼睛。夏之光没好气地盯着他，说出的话却又轻又软：“给你，你的房卡。”还没等焉栩嘉反应过来，夏之光就捉起他的手，把东西拍在他手心里：“好了吧！我要洗漱了——你快点回你房间换衣服去……一会儿人家要我们要集合了。”他把另一件浴袍扔在焉栩嘉身上，然后把他推出了卫生间。

焉栩嘉在夏之光的房门前站了好久，直到卫生间里的水声响起，他才终于找回了自己的三魂六魄，伸手拉开了夏之光的房间门。

他突然意识到一个一直被自己忽略的问题：为什么翟潇闻会在夏之光的房间里醒来？

这个问题直到他昏昏沉沉地洗完澡换好了衣服下楼去化妆的都仍盘踞在他的脑内。这个早晨发生的事情太多了，多到他快要觉得这场噩梦怎么还没有醒来，每个细节都不能细想。假设，他从头到尾都是翟潇闻，只是突然今天早上醒来开始认为自己是焉栩嘉，可他为什么会从夏之光的房间夏之光的床上醒来？睁开眼睛，为什么夏之光一丝不挂地躺在他身边！夏之光像是对这种情况习以为常，见怪不怪，他又为什么显得这么疲累？焉栩嘉一边想着一边看着化妆师正要把粉底往他脸上擦，他瞄了一眼粉底液的瓶子，猛然坐直：“等一下！老师！怎么给我用这个色号！！”

化妆师被他震的手一抖，粉底刷直接戳在了他的脸颊上。还没等焉栩嘉哀嚎出声，却见化妆师手下动作熟练地开始给他打匀：“你不就是这个色号吗小翟，你这一惊一乍的，我还以为给你用错了呢。”

啊。小翟。我现在不是焉栩嘉，是翟潇闻！

焉栩嘉颓然地摊在椅子上，镜子里那个陌生又熟悉的人同样一脸生无可恋。难道这场噩梦就醒不过来了吗，庄周梦蝶，蝶梦庄周，我到底是翟潇闻还是焉栩嘉。他正在脑子里飞蝴蝶，就感觉有人踱步到他身后。

是周震南。R1SE的队长已经打扮齐全，看着镜子里的他问：“翟潇闻，今天早上是不是你吼得那么大声？你干啥了？”

焉栩嘉应道：“我…………”

周震南叹了口气，没有深究。他环视四周，又跟焉栩嘉说：“奇怪了，嘉嘉到现在没下来。人家上去找他也叫不下来，再耽搁就要迟到了……”

焉栩嘉听得一头雾水，他心想我不是在这儿坐着呢吗！结果下一秒他就明白了，不顾化妆师在为他画眉毛，唐突地站了起来，差点把化妆师手里的眉粉打翻。

他的意识在翟潇闻的身体里，那这个身体里翟潇闻的意识，跑到哪里去了？

* * *

“天哪，天哪，今天可净是怪事，昨天还是那么正常，是不是我自己在夜里发生了变化？我早晨起来时是不是同以前一样？我想起来了，早晨就觉得有点不对头。但是，要是我不是自己的话，那么我究竟是谁呢？”※

焉栩嘉始终觉得，自己还是身处于梦境之中。梦里的人是没有对于过去的记忆的，他的灵魂处于名为“翟潇闻”的躯壳里，却没有对应这具身体的记忆。而除此之外，周围的一切都那么合乎逻辑。R1SE在安排好的时间内集合，化妆，又坐上车前去彩排。一切都像日常生活一般平稳正常，除了他始终认为自己应该是“焉栩嘉”这一事实。

他挑了个前排靠窗的位置坐下，眼睁睁看着其余的队友们鱼贯而入。周震南、姚琛、还有任豪都经过他身边向后排走去，只有夏之光的人影进了车门后并没有向后方移动。他停在了前排，似乎是想要坐到焉栩嘉身边。可还没等夏之光弯下腰，焉栩嘉就听见他身后有个人阻止了他。

焉栩嘉抬起眼睛，那个人已经一屁股坐在了他旁边的座位。被人横插一脚抢了位置，夏之光似乎有些不爽，他张了张嘴，却最终被赵磊拍了拍肩膀，去后排和赵让并排坐了。

焉栩嘉目瞪口呆地看着夏之光消失在了座椅靠背后，然后又把视线移到了身边这个人的脸上。这张脸他熟悉得不能再熟悉了，这份“熟悉”与他熟悉翟潇闻的脸有本质区别。这张脸他几乎每天都会看到，这是他自己的脸。

“焉栩嘉”正坐在他面前，面无表情地与他对视着，这让焉栩嘉本人起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。这个世界上有人会在现实中和活生生的自己面对面吗？恭喜他自己，他做到了。用了将近一分钟的时间，直到大巴车缓缓开动了，他才找回自己的神智，张嘴道：“你——”

“焉栩嘉”几乎是瞬间就将他的嘴捂住了。他听到“自己”对自己压低了声音说：“现在先别说！”

妈的，焉栩嘉血液都快凉透了。那完全就是他自己的声音！亲耳听到自己对自己说话这种诡异感，他相信这个世界上的体验者根本寥寥无几！

他闭上嘴，偷偷用余光打量着坐在他右边的“自己”。那是“焉栩嘉”，那是他自己的身体，但焉栩嘉可以肯定，那具身体里的灵魂，已经被替换走了。

说起来，灵魂这个概念根本不具有唯物主义的特质。人思考的模式基于记忆，而记忆的储存又和大脑有关。按理说，如果说他现在在翟潇闻的身体里，那他使用就是翟潇闻的大脑，所以他本该拥有翟潇闻的记忆；可他又偏偏是焉栩嘉的灵魂，拥有的记忆全都关于焉栩嘉的过去，这从科学的层面来讲根本讲不通，灵魂是一个多么不切实际的概念。

不过，感谢大脑，让身为“翟潇闻”的焉栩嘉没有遇到太多麻烦。他没有因为不同的身高而肢体不协调，在翟潇闻的vocal part也顺利用翟潇闻的嗓音唱出了该有的唱段；不管是走位还是舞蹈动作，这副名为翟潇闻的身体都记得，这让他松了一大口气。上午的排练一切都还算顺利，编舞老师让他们中场休息个半小时。焉栩嘉环顾四周，队友们都在休息放松。有人坐在一旁玩手机，有人聚在一起聊天。他找了个时机，跟身边的张颜齐说：“我出去上个厕所。”张颜齐应了一声。

焉栩嘉将手机塞进裤兜，快速走了出去。他刚才看到“焉栩嘉”从练习室出去了，而那人出去前看了自己一眼。焉栩嘉知道那是“焉栩嘉”要和他一对一私聊的暗示，他努力不让自己显得那么不自然，跟上了那人的步伐。

电梯间的安全通道门口是一个既不会被粉丝拍到，也不会进入节目组摄像机镜头的地方。焉栩嘉看着“自己”的脸，心脏的跳动让他有些心慌，他有点预感接下来会发生什么。

果然，对面的“焉栩嘉”开口了：“你是焉栩嘉吗？”

于是他也反问道：“那你是翟潇闻？”

听到这句话，“焉栩嘉”像漏了气的气球一样，从墙角滑坐到地上。焉栩嘉看着属于自己的身体用属于自己的声音崩溃地喊：“怎么会这样啊——苍天呐，开什么玩笑啊……”

毫无疑问，他和翟潇闻的灵魂，被不知道什么原因互换了。

一个人可以说是庄周梦蝶，两个人就是灵异事件了。焉栩嘉怀着复杂的心情看着翟潇闻用自己的身体一通嚎叫，又冷着脸否决了翟潇闻要报警或者是给医院打电话的冲动。经历了一番激烈的辩论，他们最后达成共识，如果不是遇到“不是焉栩嘉/翟潇闻就不行”的事态，就不要把这么惊世骇俗的东西捅出去。不然，不管是他的演艺生涯，还是翟潇闻的演艺生涯，都会面临不可控的未来。不过，这个约定的期限也非常模棱两可，并且再过几日就会面临这样一个“不得不”时刻：焉栩嘉快要高考了。

翟潇闻把头发都要薅秃了：“不会吧！！！你让我现在这样去替你高考吗？我高中知识全都忘了！而且这算不算作弊啊？这是犯罪吧！”

焉栩嘉非常奇怪自己在这种情况下居然还能保持冷静：“顺带一提，下个月这个时候，我可能要进组了。”

翟潇闻从地上跳起来，扣住焉栩嘉的肩膀说：“你父母不会去陪你吧？”瞒得过世界上任何人，也瞒不过父母亲人。

焉栩嘉叹气：“所以，我们必须在那之前把事情解决，不然我只能告诉我的经济了。”还得想办法让他和翟潇闻的经济相信他们。

随后他们确认了工作居然不会受太大影响的事实，又将手机上重要的账号互换了过来——感谢现代科技，毕竟谁也不想让自己的银行账户落到别人手上。最后二人又交换了不少情报：如何应付父母的微信、最近有什么工作安排、洗澡的时候用什么洗头水，焉栩嘉深感没用知识增加了。

他眉头紧锁地听着翟潇闻絮絮叨叨地讲早晨起来该喷什么香水才不会让队友发现异常，突然感觉脑内的某根筋崩断了。他想也没想就把这句话问出了口：“你今天早上为什么会从夏之光的屋子里醒来。”

他用词还算内敛，语气也很稀松平常。可他对面的翟潇闻像是突然被摁了静音键。他一改平常软烂如泥的站姿，也收起了焉栩嘉不太习惯在自己脸上看到的笑脸，转过头来用一种奇怪的眼神盯着焉栩嘉看。焉栩嘉被他这么盯着，打了个寒颤，他发现翟潇闻现在正在用自己的脸，做一个很可怕的表情。

他听见翟潇闻说：“……你都看到了？”

你都看到了？

白花花的肉体在他脑内炸开。面前的人有一头松软的秀发，几根褐色的发丝散落在他的额头。他的睫毛很长，有点微微上翘，此时安静地垂在他饱满的卧蚕上。右眼眼角的那两颗泪痣他很熟悉，眉间有一颗眉心痣他不常注意到……鼻梁很高，很挺，嘴唇的颜色粉嫩嫩的，唇珠圆润，饱满，是很适合接吻的唇形。耳垂很厚，很柔软，中心的小孔依稀可见。目光不可抑制地往下方流淌过去……肩头有一颗痣，衬得皮肤更加白皙了。背部的线条很柔软，很流畅，侧卧的时候非常柔美……那条代表脊椎的线一路延伸，直到那处……

焉栩嘉倒吸一口凉气！他吞咽了一番，勉强开口：“什么？”

翟潇闻没有接话。他一言不发地盯着焉栩嘉看。“焉栩嘉”的身高比“翟潇闻”高那么一点，他居高临下看过来的时候，焉栩嘉居然没出息地感到了一丝压迫感。可他没有移开视线，一种无名的胜负欲让他也直视着“自己”的眼睛，和那具身体里的灵魂作无声的对抗。

楼道里传来姚琛的声音：“兄弟们，集合啦！我们录520之前再练一条！”

翟潇闻顿时哭丧了脸，他很沮丧地拍了拍焉栩嘉的肩膀，然后开始往回走。焉栩嘉回头跟在他后面，他说不清楚自己现在是一种什么心情，这不是他的为人处事之道，但他此时对队友咄咄逼人道：“……你还没告诉我，早上是什么情况？”

翟潇闻大步流星地走着，他很快就走到了练习室的门前。焉栩嘉刚想伸手阻止他，就看他拉开了门，把二人暴露在队友们的视线中。正对着他们的是穿着粉红色衬衫的夏之光。看到他俩回来，夏之光很自然地对他们露出一个友好的浅笑。他胸口的扣子没有系，大片白皙的皮肤依然露在外面。焉栩嘉发现他没有办法把目光从夏之光胸口移开，他自欺欺人地盯着那块儿锁头设计的吊坠看，却无法控制自己收回目光。

也就是在这个时候，他听见身边的翟潇闻用只有他们二人能听见的音量说：“夏之光是我的炮友。对不起嘉嘉，你是咱们团内第三个知道这件事的人。”

* * *

夏之光看起来非常疲惫，这种疲惫比焉栩嘉早晨看他时感觉更甚。他正在和导演大声地讲关于舞台编舞的事情，周震南一边隐晦地安抚他，一边若无其事地尝试接手沟通。焉栩嘉远远地在他们身后看着这群人，翟潇闻正凑在那两个人身边。焉栩嘉并不关注他们所讨论的舞台本身，他只是长久地注视着翟潇闻地动向；此时他轻轻地抚摸着夏之光的背脊，有安抚也有一丝讨好的意味。焉栩嘉没看两眼就移开了视线，他觉得翟潇闻的动作简直是多此一举。他们都觉得夏之光是生气了，但只有焉栩嘉知道，夏之光只是很疲惫，因而没有力气用语言去掩饰他的想法。焉栩嘉想，与其说夏之光是在发泄情绪，不如说他只是在直接了当地与人沟通。翟潇闻用焉栩嘉的身体做这样多余的举动，这让焉栩嘉有些厌烦。

夏之光的疲惫是有原因的。明天就是录制的时间了，他这几日都没怎么和队友呆在一起，独自一人练习技巧。焉栩嘉不由得又想起今天早上看到的夏之光，他手肘处有明显的大块青紫，和他本应白净的手臂对比鲜明，刺目地昭示着夏之光这几天受的苦。翟潇闻在这种情况下居然还要去找他打炮……焉栩嘉想了一秒就赶紧勒令自己住脑。他本能地不愿意去多想这个话题，意淫队友的隐私不是什么道德行为。

因为交换了灵魂，他无意间撞破了两位队友间的私密关系。他感受到一丝尴尬，翟潇闻可以说是在被逼无奈之下对他出柜了。焉栩嘉听到翟潇闻说“对不起，其实我们是炮友”的时候第一反应其实是：哈哈，夏之光和翟潇闻的cp粉，想不到你们搞到真的了吧？他一直知道翟潇闻和夏之光的关系不俗，但翟潇闻看起来实在是不像会对男人感兴趣的人，所以焉栩嘉一直没往这方面去想。

可一旦知道原来翟潇闻对男人也可以，他与夏之光之间会有秘闻也没有那么奇怪了。焉栩嘉从很早以前就有所察觉夏之光并不喜欢女人，这个“以前”比他们和翟潇闻认识还要早，远在还没有R1SE这个名字之前。翟潇闻躲躲闪闪，为泄露了夏之光的秘密而于心有愧，殊不知其实焉栩嘉比他想象的还要更了解夏之光，也比他更早了解夏之光。焉栩嘉嘲讽地想，他居然会对夏之光的想法了如指掌。就像此时此刻，夏之光坚持要导演拍原版的编舞，为此甚至不惜“发怒”；翟潇闻对此的理解是，夏之光对于独挑大梁而感受到压力，焉栩嘉则是明白，其实夏之光单纯是对于自己要独享一分钟的镜头而为其他队友感到不公罢了。

他本应是很了解夏之光的。可当翟潇闻告诉他“我们是炮友”的那一刻，他第一次生出一丝怀疑：他真的了解夏之光吗？

夜色中他们结束排练回了酒店。焉栩嘉等电梯的时候看到夏之光和翟潇闻从外面走进来。夏之光走到门口的时候为一位粉丝的信停住了脚步，而翟潇闻看也不看他一眼便走进了酒店。焉栩嘉移开了目光，他觉得自己自从知道了这二人之间的八卦后就变得有些婆妈。归根结底，这不是他该关心的事。

他回到翟潇闻原本的房间，环顾了一圈不同于自己习惯的物品陈设，感觉到无力的感觉从脚底缓缓蔓延到全身。他不想和翟潇闻分享彼此的私人空间，却迫于无奈接收了太多关于翟潇闻的信息：不管是翟潇闻的生活习惯，还是他不同寻常的人际交往。他做了很久的心理建设，走进了卫生间洗漱。忙碌的一天本该就此结束了，当焉栩嘉擦着头发走出浴室门的时候，他听见有人摁响了门铃。

？？？

焉栩嘉恨那一刻的自己太傻，他用翟潇闻标志性的声音问门外人：“谁？”

门外人用夏之光的声音回答：“我。”

！！！

焉栩嘉差点没滑倒在浴室门口，他浑身的汗毛都刺了起来，莫名其妙的做贼心虚感让他赶紧从身边的衣帽间抽起一件浴袍往身上套。他这厢手忙脚乱，那厢夏之光还在敲门：“你睡啦？”

焉栩嘉结巴：“没、没有！”

他大脑运转得几近发烧。

下午排练时在舞台边缘，他们又找到了一个可以交谈的空隙，假玩手机真聊天。焉栩嘉装作不经意地问翟潇闻，他需不需要对夏之光做些特别的应对。

翟潇闻没反应过来：“啊？”

焉栩嘉没好气道：“比如替你维持和他的关系之类的……”

翟潇闻闻言一愣，随后他笑了起来：“不会吧——铁汁，你搞错了，我俩又不是在谈恋爱！”

焉栩嘉皱眉看着翟潇闻笑得东倒西歪。他发现当翟潇闻在使用属于自己的脸时，“焉栩嘉”浑身上下竟然会散发出一种糜烂的慵懒。这种慵懒是独属于翟潇闻的印记，放在他焉栩嘉身上很容易穿帮。

“太贴心了，嘉嘉，”翟潇闻拍了下他的背，“不过这真不至于，我俩平常就是普通的队友而已，你平时怎么对光光，现在还是一样啦，咯咯咯。”他笑的腰都弯了下去。

焉栩嘉抑制住自己翻白眼的冲动，心想你们最好是。他想了想，又也半开玩笑地和翟潇闻强调道：“那你也注意着别露馅了！”他指的是翟潇闻千万别用自己的身体和夏之光有越线行为。

翟潇闻正色：“保证完成任务。”他盯着焉栩嘉的眼睛道：“你可绝对——”

“别让夏之光知道我们交换了身体的事情。”

……

焉栩嘉的手已经放在了门把手上，他不确定刚才自己慌张跑过来的脚步声有没有被夏之光听见。浴室里的水蒸气把他头脑都蒸晕了，他竟然忘了思考，这个情况下，真正的翟潇闻会怎么反应。他会给夏之光开门吗？应该是会的吧？可夏之光为什么要挑这个时候过来，他是来干什么的，有什么事为什么不发微信给真正的翟潇闻？非要见面说？

世界陪同焉栩嘉和夏之光寂静了一分钟。焉栩嘉的脑内在关键时刻居然一片空白，他听见外面的夏之光又叫他：“小翟？”

也许是鬼使神差吧，焉栩嘉想，他飞快地把门拉开了。

门外站着的当然是夏之光本人，他还穿着今天去排练的那一套衣服，焉栩嘉一拉开门，就被映入眼帘的一大片皮肤晃晕了眼。还好他与正主面对面的时候还存有一丝理智，焉栩嘉抬头问夏之光：“…你怎么来了？”

夏之光一见焉栩嘉来开门就道：“哟，刚洗完？”他将手心摊开，里面有一副黑框眼镜，焉栩嘉认出那是翟潇闻平时会戴的那一副，“你今天早上把眼镜落我那儿了。”

“哦哦，”焉栩嘉恍然大悟，原来夏之光只是来送眼镜来的。他本人不像翟潇闻一样不戴眼镜，今早又惊慌失措，没想到把这东西遗落了。他拿了眼镜对夏之光道：“谢谢……”下意识就想把门关上。

夏之光看着他一挑眉：“你不让我进去待会儿吗？”

这句话问的焉栩嘉心中警铃大作。他不知自己为何如此局促，竟然连正视夏之光的眼睛都不敢。翟潇闻的声音在他脑内盘旋了一遍又一遍，翟潇闻说：你就像平常一样对待他就好。你就像平常一样对待他就好。这声音像是魔咒，让焉栩嘉失去了对翟潇闻的身体的控制。他知道他也许不该听完了夏之光这句话后侧过身把夏之光迎进门里，就像他刚才不该给夏之光开门一样。他根本不知道夏之光平时和翟潇闻在私下里是如何相处的，多说多错，夏之光说不定会看出端倪。

夏之光进了门就轻车熟路地往他的床（严格来讲是翟潇闻的床）上一扑，四仰八叉地倒在了被褥上：“没事儿你别往外看了，没人跟着我。”

焉栩嘉关上了门，他手心里全都是潮湿的汗水。有一个不属于这个空间的人侵入了属于焉栩嘉的私人领域，可这个人对于入侵翟潇闻的空间又那么理所当然。他戳在了门口，看着夏之光毫无形象地躺在他的床上，一时不知道自己应该干什么。

愣神的时候，夏之光开口了：“你今天早上怎么回事啊？”

其实那不太像是夏之光的声音，或者说，不太像是如今的夏之光会在他焉栩嘉面前发出的声音。他躺在那里，柔软的声音像从很远的地方传过来，掺着一丝雾气，缓缓将焉栩嘉裹挟。他平时就是这样对翟潇闻说话的，是吗？焉栩嘉心想，他不由得也放轻了声音：“…我没事。”

夏之光换了个姿势躺着，他趴卧在床上，歪着脑袋讲：“你把我吓得……还以为你做噩梦了。”

焉栩嘉喃喃回答他：“好像是做了个噩梦。”

噩梦的开始，他从陌生的房间醒来，身体不是他自己的，周围的一切都不再属于他。噩梦到达顶峰的那一刻，他看到眼前的人睡在他的身边。他不记得自己以前是否看见过那样赤裸的夏之光：他趴在枕头上，睡得很沉，饱满的嘴唇微微张着。被子是被他自己蹬开了……只覆盖在他的大腿之上，臀部一丝不挂地裸露在外面……他就那样趴在晨曦之中，阳光为他塑上了金边，像是雕塑家刚刚完工的作品。

是不是只要看过不该看的肉体一眼，就会永远在看到这个人的时候，脑内浮现出那种画面。焉栩嘉看似沉默地站在床前和夏之光无声对视，思绪却不知飘到了什么地方。夏之光打了个哈欠，他有点困了，面前的“翟潇闻”又没什么话要说，他翻过身躺了下来，抱怨道：“累死我了……”

“你身体如何了？”是“翟潇闻”在问他。

这句话的意思不太明确。夏之光身上多处部位条件反射地隐隐作痛起来，他笑了下：“我没啥事，”他转头看床边一脸僵硬的“翟潇闻”，想到了什么，咯咯笑了起来：“但是今天别做了。”

“翟潇闻”还是一脸僵硬地盯着他。平常的翟潇闻这时候应该会上前来和他嬉笑打闹，滚作一团，然后两个人再扯一扯皮，缓解一下他紧绷的神经。今天的“翟潇闻”不仅从早上醒来就怪怪的，一整天都像块儿木头一样，让夏之光感到没劲。他坐起来，对面前的人说：“我回去了。你早点休息吧，感觉你昨晚没怎么睡好。”说罢就起身到门口准备离开。

他刚要出门，手臂却被“翟潇闻”抓住了。“翟潇闻”的手好用力，正好将他手肘处的淤青握得生疼。他嘶了一声，连忙把“翟潇闻”的手甩开，有点激动地问他：“哎呀，疼疼疼、你干什么？”

焉栩嘉被夏之光衣料下肌肤的热度惊得一跳。他本来就是不经大脑思考做出的动作，此时一不小心捏疼了夏之光，更是把他惊得语无伦次。焉栩嘉不敢再碰夏之光，他无助地举起双手，觉得自己现在脸上的表情一定蠢透了：“你你……没事儿吧？”

“我这正好……你就抓上来了……”夏之光抖了抖手抱怨道。其实只疼了那么一下，“翟潇闻”又神色慌张，他本不是个喜欢卖惨的人，因此也没有发作：“好了好了，你怎么了？我没忘什么在你这儿吧……”说罢他就踮着脚往“翟潇闻”身后看，检查自己有没有忘带手机。

“没有，”焉栩嘉松了口气，他挠了挠头，看着夏之光正疑惑地看着自己，瞬间又忘记了自己想要说什么。他本来想告诉夏之光，你今天很累了，不仅要和导演组沟通，身上又都是伤，以后不要这么晚到翟潇闻的房间里来。可话到了嘴边，他今晚明显运作不太正常的大脑才告诉他，这种话是绝对不会从他所扮演的“翟潇闻”这个角色嘴里说出来的。再退一步，就算他是焉栩嘉本人，他又有什么资格对夏之光说这种话呢？就凭他是全场唯一一个理解了夏之光本意的队友？凭他撞破了夏之光和翟潇闻之间的情事？焉栩嘉扁了扁嘴，他不知道自己是突然怎么了。面前的夏之光又在用询问的眼睛看着他，他胸口的锁在顶灯的照射下反着瑰色的光泽，和他那双大而明亮的眼睛交相辉映。在这样一双眼睛的注视下，焉栩嘉只得嗫嚅道：“你……明天舞台加油。”

听了他这话，夏之光露出了一脸“就这？”的表情。他都不知道该笑还是该哭，长出了一口气，对着一脸木然的“翟潇闻”讲：“那肯定的呀……你真的是，你今天真的很奇怪诶！”

真的很奇怪吗，焉栩嘉出了一身冷汗，但他不可以再说更多了，他今天犯了起码有一万个错误，再多说，就算是夏之光都要起疑了。他抿着嘴杵在那里，全然没看见夏之光去拉他的手。

“谢谢小翟，你也早点休息哈！”

夏之光把他的右手拉起来，又用拇指在他手里划了一个圈。他的手有点冰，可指腹软软的，让焉栩嘉的手心有一丝突然被人触摸的痒意。焉栩嘉一个激灵，刚要抽回手，夏之光就同样也放开了他，开心地说了句晚安就从焉栩嘉的门前闪走了。当焉栩嘉回过神，夏之光的身影已经消失在了酒店走廊的拐角处。

焉栩嘉关上了房门，他不敢去躺那片留有夏之光余温的床铺。右手的手心像是过敏了一般火辣辣的又烫又痒。他无可适从地站在门前，不知道接下来自己该做些什么。他的心情再也无法平复到夏之光没来之前的状态了。焉栩嘉看着不属于自己的手心，他不停地问自己，还敢说他很了解夏之光吗？

夏之光，他现任的队友，从前的队友，少年时期的同伴，最小的哥哥。焉栩嘉觉得，自己从未认识他，从未真正地了解过他。

屠龙的勇士喝下了勃艮王国送来的香料酒，他并不知情，那酒里装着迷药。喝下这杯酒，他便会永远地忘记女武神。

* * *

在扮演焉栩嘉这个角色的时候，翟潇闻不是个好演员。在“焉栩嘉”这个角色本尊的观察下，翟潇闻的饰演错漏百出，一塌糊涂。焉栩嘉笃定翟潇闻平常一定不怎么关注他，或者对他的观察只是浮于表面。他平日作风矜持深沉，翟潇闻表现却得像是别人欠了他钱；他对待朋友活泼粘人，翟潇闻又演得像是被抽了骨头般，腻得人倒牙。还不到一周的时间，“R1SE焉栩嘉”像变了个人。焉栩嘉相信赵磊已经发现问题了，但幸好赵磊是个聪明人，他觉得奇怪却也不大肆张扬，聊微信的时候旁侧敲击地询问他情况。焉栩嘉强忍着自己的罪恶感，编造了几个赵磊也许能相信的借口，大概把事情圆了过去。赵磊这个“危机”被焉栩嘉用多年的情谊和对彼此的了解勉强化解了。可问题不仅仅在于赵磊。虽然他指控翟潇闻演技堪忧，但实则他饰演的“翟潇闻”也没有好到哪里去。刘也找他聊天，他经常尴尬地把天聊死；张颜齐录团采的时候习惯性地拍了下他的大腿，被他条件反射地躲出去好远。刘也张颜齐对他的疑心暂且不提，就连某天周震南都过来问他：“你最近是不是在和什么人闹别扭呀？感觉你似乎有心事。”在外人看来，一向随性外放的小翟突然高冷了起来，百分之九十是有了什么心事。焉栩嘉捏了捏眉心，他不敢给翟潇闻发语音这种会留下证据的消息，只得发了句“跟队长聊聊”暗示他，然后关了手机。他翻过身，仰躺在酒店的床上。每天只有到了深夜，他独自面对着微信的聊天框，不需要再装翟潇闻的行事作风时，才会找到一丝身为焉栩嘉本人的真实感。

现在是北京时间5月14日凌晨1点，全团因为工作原因宿在了上海。焉栩嘉刚想要去洗漱，微信就连着弹出了好几条信息。他点开手机，名为“R1SE工作”的群聊顶着红圈浮在列表的顶端。焉栩嘉扫了一眼，那是周震南作为队长在组织决定明早杂志拍摄的化妆顺序。队友们玩着微信骰子靠运气赚取早晨宝贵的睡眠时间，焉栩嘉打开群的时候，他们已经决定好了翟潇闻是第一波起床做造型的人选之一。

他定睛一看，8点40就要起床？焉栩嘉心中一痛，他手指飞速在键盘上跃动，发声谴责队友。

焉栩嘉：“[表情][表情][表情]才一会儿没看群，已经被你们安排了。”他发了好几个愤怒的emoji表情。

群里沉寂了几秒中，焉栩嘉还没察觉出什么不对，就看见有人回复了他的消息：

夏之光：“@808BASS …你不是最后一波儿的吗？”

周震南：“@808BASS 翟潇闻和夏之光第一波，你在最后和我一起的。”

翟潇闻：“恍恍惚惚红红火火嘉嘉替我先气上了！[表情][表情]”

什么叫过犹不及，这就叫过犹不及。群里的人哈哈一片，翟潇闻的私信像雪花片一样飞来，把焉栩嘉从懵怔的状态中解放了出来。入戏太深的结局是忘了自己的真实身份。他这几天每天都紧绷着神经，和队友的正常交流都像在做贼，生怕哪点表现得不像是翟潇闻；现在好不容易可以做一刻“赛博焉栩嘉”了，他又觉得自己还是翟潇闻。焉栩嘉懊恼地把手机摔在床上，看见翟潇闻的对话框还在不停地弹出叮嘱他“上点心呀不然连夏之光都要起疑心了”，他气不过地给翟潇闻打字：“你还好意思提夏之光？”

若是将“焉栩嘉（翟潇闻饰）”所做的迷惑行为列一个表，首当其冲的便是他与夏之光的互动。焉栩嘉平日和夏之光的关系说不上疏远，但也表现得不算熟稔。在任何可以自选伙伴的场合，夏之光都不会处于焉栩嘉的小组内。做了将近5年的队友，他们如今说的最多的话便是早上上班打个招呼，夜里下班一句辛苦了。就连打开微信，最近一次一对一私聊的记录还是一月份夏之光过生日的时候，焉栩嘉给他发了几句祝福，夏之光回了他一句“谢谢嘉哥”外加一个拥抱表情。他们之间的交流要么是通过“团体”这个媒介，要么是根本全无交流。若是要他和夏之光手拉手一起吃饭逛街咬耳朵，太阳怕是要从西边出来。而翟潇闻不管天体运行的公理，他偏要借焉栩嘉的身体创造自然奇观。

节目正式录制的那天，当着如影随形的摄像机，翟潇闻竟敢去搭夏之光的肩膀。彼时全队人正路过属于R1SE的备战房间，夏之光非要进去搞怪。等他一从房间里走出来，翟潇闻就跑去搂他，给他递话茬：“里面那个团人特好，是不是？”

中世纪的神学家致力于研究人的灵魂究竟有没有重量。而比起重量，焉栩嘉更想知道人的灵魂是不是有气味，即使换了躯壳也还是能把熟悉那味道的人迷到晕头转向。他正在前面走着，心惊肉跳地看着夏之光居然对着“焉栩嘉”的讨好露出了一个受用的微笑，兴奋地接戏道：“对啊！他们好帅的！尤其是他们里面那谁，叫什么焉栩嘉，可帅了！”

翟潇闻面不改色心不跳，乐呵呵地打趣他：“还以为你要借机夸自己帅！”

夏之光闻言就要去拍翟潇闻的脑袋。全队人侧目而视，看着夏之光伸手去摸“焉栩嘉”的头发。焉栩嘉看到这一幕差点没惊叫出声，他不顾身旁的赵磊看得正开心，也不顾自己的动作多么不合时宜，拉起赵磊的手就往前走，简直逃命般地敲开了对面盘尼西林乐队休息室的门。

焉栩嘉相信，翟潇闻不会意识不到，队友中最大的隐患不是赵磊不是张颜齐也不是周震南，而是夏之光，隐患的来源即是他和夏之光之间不可说的关系。虽然不知道翟潇闻是怎么想的，但焉栩嘉知道，夏之光很天真，很单纯，很直率，可他不傻。翟潇闻之于夏之光可不比其他队友，这是一个能和自己有肉体之实的同伴，夏之光对其的了解不可谓不深。焉栩嘉每每面对夏之光甜腻腻地喊他“小翟”都僵硬地同手同脚顺边走路，烧坏CPU般飞速运转试图模拟翟潇闻在相同情景下会如何回应。而他这边绞尽脑汁，翟潇闻却毫不顾忌地用着焉栩嘉的外壳和夏之光打情骂俏。他自己不会觉得别扭吗？焉栩嘉叮嘱他的话语怕是都当成了耳旁风。三期后采的录制结束后，趁着全体嘉宾都在享受冷餐会之际，焉栩嘉咬牙切齿地把翟潇闻拉到了身边。他看着翟潇闻一脸无辜地望着他，心里就有股无名火往头顶冲。

他质问翟潇闻：“你还记得你现在是焉栩嘉吗？”

翟潇闻无辜：“我没跟赵磊说错什么啊！”

焉栩嘉皮笑肉不笑：“你跟夏之光能不能收敛点？我还不想我和夏之光的cp明天就美帝！”

说完这句话他明显感受到翟潇闻的身体僵硬了起来。焉栩嘉心里冷笑他装什么纯，就听翟潇闻反击他：“也不能光指责我吧，你敢说你对待夏之光的方式就完全不让人起疑……”

焉栩嘉调开某个cp超话：“你自己看吧，你俩的cpf毫无障碍地磕得很开心！”

翟潇闻看都不敢看屏幕就把焉栩嘉的手摁了下去：“嘉哥，我错了嘉哥饶命！”

可喜可贺，虽然翟潇闻这边频频掉链子使得焉栩嘉日日担心得做噩梦，但单纯天真地夏之光至今只对他发难过一次。自第三期录制前夜他俩短暂的交流后，夏之光只把那天“翟潇闻”的反常表现看做一个小插曲，翌日便又和他的“小翟”和好如初了。抛开那一层亲密关系，翟潇闻也一定是夏之光非常要好的朋友。焉栩嘉常在人群中被夏之光一双亮亮的招子捕获，洋溢着满脸的欢欣，似是有什么只属于他俩的心照不宣急于分享。焉栩嘉装作若无其事地回望着他，手心却渗出了细汗。他知道自己不该探究这仅属于夏之光和翟潇闻之间的默契，却又不知为何抓心挠肺地觉得烦躁。翟潇闻拥有着一个他所不知道的夏之光，一个仅仅属于翟潇闻的夏之光。这个念头像一条吐着信子的蛇缠绕在焉栩嘉的脖子上，不断抛出引诱的话语，逼他去摘取那伊甸园的禁果。翟潇闻的嘱咐仿佛是白熊效应，焉栩嘉越来越抑制不住自己在夏之光扮演一个完美“翟潇闻”的冲动，他想要看到更多的，陌生的夏之光。

他这是怎么了呢？

从上海回无锡的大巴上，夏之光如愿以偿地坐到了焉栩嘉身边的位置。迎面走来的翟潇闻在他们这排多停留了几秒视线，不过他最终没说什么，走去了后座。焉栩嘉摸不准他刚才是在警告自己还是在打量夏之光，他转头看看正准备掏出手机的夏之光，发现他面色冷冷的。即使被黑色口罩遮盖住了口鼻，露出的上半张脸也眉眼带刀。焉栩嘉深吸一口气，平复着心脏的跳动，他轻轻用手肘碰了碰夏之光，小声问他：“怎么了？”

夏之光如他所料般没有躲开，他转过头看了焉栩嘉一眼，又转回去看手机。焉栩嘉听到他低低地说了一句：“焉栩嘉。”

这三个字从夏之光的嘴里说出来，听得焉栩嘉麻了半边身子。他努力压下内心莫名的悸动，追问夏之光：“他刚才看你？”

夏之光闷闷道：“嗯。”

“怎么了，他跟你最近挺好的呀。”

“不是因为这个。”

原来交换了身体还有这种好处，焉栩嘉心想。他不太常听见夏之光喊自己的名字；夏之光的声音常态是高亢又饱满的，刚才谈起他时，却一反常态的低沉。焉栩嘉的心脏越跳越快，他咬了咬下唇，试着去触碰夏之光的手臂：“你生气了？”

他的手心里滑进来一段温软的皮肤。夏之光把他伸过来的手握住又放回了座椅上，还没等焉栩嘉做出回应，他就向焉栩嘉的方向倚了过来。他们之间的距离被突然缩短，焉栩嘉甚至能感受到夏之光身上散发的热度。

他听夏之光的声音闷闷地从下方传来：“没有，突然想起来上次嘉嘉非要跟你坐，不知道是为什么。”

司机发动了车，后面的队友们也都不怎么说话了，只有随行的工作人员正在副驾驶低声地打着电话。焉栩嘉注意到他和夏之光的手还交叉相握，他们坐在前排，也没有人往这边看。他调整了下坐姿，对夏之光耳语：“你吃醋了？”

……

焉栩嘉发誓，他说这句话的时候，语气很正常，也没有什么别的意思！他单纯是作为一个旁观者，对夏之光表达一声关心。但是当他看到夏之光抬起头看他的眼神时，焉栩嘉才发觉，这话仿佛是他在和夏之光调情！眼前的帅哥脸颊的绯红连口罩都盖不住，似是要蔓延到眼底。夏之光目光灼灼地盯着他看，快把焉栩嘉灼烧出一个洞。他不知道那时候自己露出了什么样的表情，估计是一个很尴尬的微笑。焉栩嘉在心里拜佛：行行好，这个扯起嘴角的表情一定要比较接近平日里翟潇闻会摆出的尬笑，千万别让夏之光看出端倪。他自己根本没察觉到，他的耳朵和脖子红成了一片，而这一切也都被夏之光尽收眼底。

“翟潇闻，”夏之光抬高了点声音，“出外务呢！”

说完他就摁灭了手机，把耳机一塞，双手抱胸，将自己团成一团。焉栩嘉能感觉到右边的肩膀明显一沉，他低头一看，鼻尖蹭上了细滑地发丝。夏之光把头靠在了自己的肩膀上，眼睫毛忽闪忽闪的，能看出他正在尽力地闭着眼睛。他眼下的卧蚕依旧饱满，却能看出一分青黑。今早他们早起去化妆，又拍摄了一天的杂志，晚上回去说不定还有工作，夏之光应该是想要在这路程中补眠。那颗沉甸甸的脑袋正那么自然地、踏踏实实地搁在他的肩膀上，如若焉栩嘉低头，还能闻见夏之光头发上淡淡的洗发香波的味道。他不敢再乱动，清了清嗓子，用左手去掏自己的耳机。

焉栩嘉赞叹人类生物学的奇迹之一：心脏位于人体的左边，不然夏之光肯定会听见他胸膛里的如雷鼓鸣。那一声声沉重的心跳敲击着他的胸膛，仿佛心脏要冲破锁骨，将他开膛破肚。他知道自己在想什么，在众目睽睽下，在夏之光的身边，他看着手机屏幕倒影里翟潇闻的脸庞。他从这一刻起下定决心要去探究，为什么是他，为什么夏之光偏偏选择了翟潇闻。

* * *

“恭喜你们呀！”

“恭喜！”

“一周年快乐！”

“R1SE一周年啦！恭喜恭喜！”

“恭喜你——”

……

往来的人群纷纷伸出双手，触碰着他们的肩膀和手臂，像在迎接凯旋的军队，脸上洋溢着灿烂的微笑和祝福。人们捧来闪闪发亮的服装和精美的蛋糕，看着他们在淡妆浓抹下被簇拥作一团将那些轻飘飘的甜蜜一口口咽下，又一个个仿佛松了口气般鼓起掌来。他吞下那一块块被切得恰到好处的蛋糕，粘腻的奶油卡在他的喉咙深处，固执地不肯往下滑。前排的姚琛对着镜头笑道，还没到一周年，就已经吃了无数块蛋糕了。此时他终于将那一团奶油推进了食道，为了不被镜头拍下他也许正在翻白眼的表情，焉栩嘉选择闭上了眼睛。

也自然就错过了夏之光在闪光灯亮起时看向“焉栩嘉”的那一眼。

R1SE成团一周年了，在这个粉丝肾上腺素日渐积攒只待六月八日一齐喷发的时段，对于当事人来说却是通告地狱。节目在录，舞台要练，杂志得拍，还有新歌待发。他们顶着夜幕又从无锡赶往上海，第二天一大早起来学习新歌舞蹈。持续透支的精力折磨得人大汗淋漓，一曲毕众人已经是东倒西歪地斜在地上大口喘着粗气。焉栩嘉站起来的时候还踉跄了一下，他扶了一下腰。在近日来高强度排练的过程中他发现，操控属于别人的身体时还是会有一丝误差。既然翟潇闻的身体可以协助他到达本来不属于他的音域，也必然会在跳舞的时候显出力不从心。他直起身叹了口气，看见夏之光垂头站在人群的外围：他的领口还是敞得那样开，白玉般的胸前挂着那块闪烁的锁。应该是注意到了焉栩嘉看向他的视线，夏之光回过头来，略显呆滞地对他点了点头。

将近一周的时间过去了，此时的焉栩嘉已经能得心应手地回应夏之光对他表现出的各种亲昵了。他马上将一副“翟潇闻式微笑”挂在了脸上，模仿得一定像极了，连被他注视的夏之光都被带出了一丝笑意。

当然，直到中场休息的时候，焉栩嘉才明白夏之光的点头和微笑是在询问“翟潇闻”，需不需要加练。此时队友们大多数都跑走了，就剩下张颜齐，他，还有夏之光留在舞室里。编舞老师专注指导张颜齐，和张颜齐一样舞蹈短板的“翟潇闻”就按照惯例托付给夏之光。焉栩嘉一边装作毫无怨言地跟着夏之光加练，一边暗自咬牙。他居然忘记了翟潇闻这家伙每次都有的加练环节。让他用翟潇闻的四肢跳舞，就像把他困在不属于自己的桎梏中。焉栩嘉不知道自己在跟什么较劲，也许是在和翟潇闻严重点歪的技能点较劲吧！他咬牙切齿地做满了每一个动作，跳到最后连在他身边过动作的夏之光都有点被惊吓到。

“你还好么？”走出门的时候，夏之光来拍他的肩。

焉栩嘉想说自己没事，但不知为何他总感觉站直后，身体的某些关节不太对劲。也许是刚才用力过头了，他没说什么，抚了下夏之光的背准备从舞室出去。

前脚才刚踏出房门，就看到赵磊迎了上来。焉栩嘉见他笑着对夏之光说：“铁刚！他们有猫！”

赵磊的话音刚落，焉栩嘉就感觉身边的夏之光也宛如一只猫，浑身快乐的触角都伸了出来。他兴奋地转头对焉栩嘉重复了一遍“有猫诶”就急忙拉着焉栩嘉跟在赵磊身后跑了起来。等焉栩嘉再回过神的时候，不知为何他们就已经双双蹲在猫笼前，一人一只地撸起猫来。夏之光怀里揣着一只好小的猫咪，怯生生地从他的臂弯里向外探头探脑，按耐不住地想从陌生的怀抱中逃脱出来。夏之光乐呵呵地逗着猫咪，轻声问它是不是想下去，又小心翼翼地把猫咪放了下来。

焉栩嘉心不在焉地抚摸自己手上的那一只，用余光打量着夏之光。常有人说人类对于小猫的爱意近似于无性恋的感情。在焉栩嘉看来，夏之光抱着猫咪时，的确浑身散发着柔和光晕。他那平时锐利得有些过分的眉眼此时完全低垂了下来，松松软软地笑着对焉栩嘉道：“好小好乖哦…像不像当年的水泥？”

水泥？焉栩嘉反应了几秒，想起那是翟潇闻养的猫。他低下头去装作专心地抚摸手下的猫咪，掩盖住自己思考回答的神色：“当年水泥比这只还小一点吧。”他努力回忆翟潇闻刚把那只英短蓝白抱进别墅时的记忆，毫不意外地发现根本连模糊的画面都拼凑不起来。

夏之光轻轻放下小猫，看到它敏捷地跳进笼子里，感叹道：“现在水泥都长那么大个儿了……”

都快胖成猪了，焉栩嘉心想。虽然这句吐槽像是翟潇闻会说的话，但他不知为何觉得夏之光应该不喜欢这种说法。于是他回道：“都一年了。”

夏之光笑道：“是哦。”

一年前那个星光璀璨的夏夜，R1SE像撞击行星的小陨石，给他们的生命留下了深刻的烙印，又短暂亦或许是永久地改变了他们的轨迹。夏之光定是有所不舍，成团夜在话筒前声嘶力竭地吼着他是X玖少年团的夏之光，也许这是他最后一次可以将这个头衔冠予自己。焉栩嘉的内心就没有他这股冲动。他和夏之光度过了相同的四年，接下来还要一起再走两年。一想到他的身边还会有夏之光的存在，这让他总是兴趣缺缺。在全新的环境里有一两个熟人本应是一件让人颇有安全感的事情，且事实上他对赵磊最终能进入R1SE也是心怀感激的，但对于夏之光，他却始终找不到这份因为熟悉而产生的亲近感。十多年后要是有人采访他在R1SE的这两年，他一定会承认他曾认为他对夏之光产生过负面的情绪。让他姑且将这种负面情绪定义为厌恶，那便不是他单方面厌恶夏之光，夏之光也肯定同样对他有所厌恶。焉栩嘉能感觉到夏之光在回避他，他也同样躲着夏之光。这是一种很奇妙的默契，他们分别选择避开交往，来达到可以长久地相处却不至于撕破脸皮的平衡。刚刚成团的那段时间，因为一次尴尬的对话，之后一段时间内他俩之间必要的交流甚至必须通过赵磊才能完成。为此赵磊没少笑话他，你和夏之光明明所出同源，怎么相处得还不如普通同事。焉栩嘉耸耸肩，回敬赵磊道这话你怎么不去问夏之光。

于是，在谁也没有注意的时间里，他和夏之光逐渐分道扬镳了。他有了自己的交际圈，而夏之光更是在他不知道的地方将自己的内心尽数翻给了外人看。为什么会是翟潇闻呢，焉栩嘉百思不得其解。

他试探地开口：“当时抱水泥回来的时候，你是不是觉得我……完全不会养猫啊。”

夏之光撇了下嘴角：“我才没有这么想！”顿了顿，他又解释道：“不过当时有想帮你来着。”

焉栩嘉抿了下嘴唇，他听懂了夏之光的言下之意：那时候我们又没有这么熟，没好意思提出。他不知道一般翟潇闻会怎么回答，他只得问：“现在你应该放心我的水平了吧？”翟潇闻经过一年的努力，把那只水泥养得油光水滑的。

夏之光乐了：“现在你也是专家了。”他没再多说下去。一时间两个人都低头安静撸猫，两只小猫被他们摸得喵喵直叫。

大概是去年参加比赛的时候，夏之光和翟潇闻才开始变得亲近。即使知道他们情投意合，焉栩嘉还是为夏之光可以接纳翟潇闻到如此程度而感到惊诧。有一度他甚至认为，夏之光会永远地将自己留在过去，未来的任何人都不会比得上曾经在他身边的那些人。即使他与自己逐渐疏远，焉栩嘉还是理所当然地认为他和夏之光才是一拨人。而翟潇闻打破了焉栩嘉的这一猜想，他可以触碰到连焉栩嘉都无法触及的夏之光的内核。凭什么呢，明明翟潇闻才是初来乍到的那一个。

有人在他们头顶上说话，焉栩嘉听到自己的声音正在问工作人员：“洗手间在哪里？”他和夏之光一起仰头去看，正好对上翟潇闻的眼神。翟潇闻看了一眼他，又扫过和他蹲在一起的夏之光，连嘴唇都没有动就从他们身边走了过去。等他的身影消失在了门后，夏之光发问道：“你怎么他了？”

焉栩嘉装傻：“啊？”

“焉栩嘉啊，”夏之光面无表情道，“他刚才不光看你，还瞪了我一眼。你不觉得他最近怪怪的。”

翟潇闻的眼神有那么凶恶吗？焉栩嘉看着夏之光去抓猫粮，思考着刚才翟潇闻的眼神是什么意思。因为“焉栩嘉”的出现，夏之光的面色一下子冷了下来，看得焉栩嘉也抖了三抖，不知为何比起不知所谓的翟潇闻，夏之光的情绪变化更让他在意。焉栩嘉的一举一动，也会让夏之光提心吊胆抓心挠肺吗？在夏之光眼里，难道他焉栩嘉就是陌路人？他到底怎么看到我，怎么看待焉栩嘉？

“没有吧，”他不得不为自己解释道，“他应该没有什么恶意。”

“你还挺了解他，”夏之光说道。

“你不是应该比我更了解他，”焉栩嘉不假思索道，“你俩以前可是队友啊。”

是的，队友。曾几何时，他和夏之光也只是普普通通的队友。他们会一起排练，一起跑通告，一起录节目，在本以为摄像机触及不到的角落交换一口蛋糕。团队要开睡衣趴直播，他乐呵呵地抱着氦气瓶跑到夏之光身边，听着夏之光因为吸入过量氦气而变得尖细滑稽的声音而捧腹大笑，人不在屏幕里，笑声却能传到屏幕外。他们是队友，是朋友，是亲人，是战友。可惜如今再回头看去，他也找不到那个一切开始变化的时间节点。

“现在也是队友啊。”

夏之光盯着空气中的某处，平和地回答：“每次看到嘉嘉，总能想起很多之前的事，虽然咱们R1SE都一年了。”

这些话是对他讲的，还是对翟潇闻讲的？焉栩嘉恨自己为什么总能明白夏之光的言下之意。如果今天在这里的是翟潇闻，他大可以装作没有听懂，从而把话题转移走。但偏偏是他，偏偏是焉栩嘉听明白了夏之光的心声：夏之光始终将焉栩嘉看作是构成他过去的那一部分，而正因为如此，夏之光会为他的存在而感到痛苦。是因为他的选择和夏之光不同，所以只有等到夏之光和过去和解的那一刻，他才有可能与夏之光和解吗？夏之光选择与过去和解的方式，就是找一个陌生的、全新的同伴，然后重新与其产生联系，从而逃避与焉栩嘉之间的联系。那夏之光之前的固执、莽撞、不撞南墙不回头的执拗，都是为了什么？

他在心里长叹一声，永远不转弯的夏之光也会选择转身离去，未尝不是一件好事。

他佯装轻松地说道：“还有一年。等明年这个时候你回忆R1SE的两年，就像你今天回忆过去一样。”

在这方面，焉栩嘉总是自得于自己的清醒。人总是会向前走，比如他自己，就选择将过去尘封进箱底，然后若无其事地接受变化的生活。而比一般人更加固执一点、有一点点傻气的夏之光，总会比常人晚一点想明白这些道理。但多么固执的傻子也会有想通的一天，焉栩嘉真心地希望R1SE有一天能取代夏之光心中那看似屹立不倒的大教堂。他自私地想着，这不仅是对夏之光的一种解脱，对他自己来讲何尝不是一种解脱。

焉栩嘉讲完就又装作低头撸猫的样子，须臾他才察觉到，夏之光听完后一直没有接话。他疑惑地抬起头看向对方，却没料到直接撞进的夏之光的视线里。他很认真地注视着自己，用一种焉栩嘉许久未见过的眼神。他定了定神问夏之光：“怎么了？”

见夏之光未回答，他又笑道：“我说了很奇怪的话吗？”

“……没有。”

夏之光收回了视线。从焉栩嘉的角度看去，可以看到夏之光侧脸上微微的笑意。他依旧轻柔地抚摸着那只乖巧的小猫，手指细致地从猫咪的绒毛间传过，笑着回答他：“我是在想我怎么突然和你聊起这些。”

焉栩嘉吸起一口气：“跟我聊这些又怎么了？”

夏之光恋恋不舍地收回了手，没有回答他。焉栩嘉见他神色自若，也陪他站起身，跟着他一起向舞室里走回去。

这一段小小的插曲似乎没有将他们辛劳的一天改变多少。不过那天收工的时刻月色正浓，即使是夜上海的灯火辉煌也没能敌过皎白的月光。跨出门的时候，夏之光撒欢儿了一般拎着包从焉栩嘉的身旁跑了出去。焉栩嘉不懂夏之光此时的快乐，也无法像翟潇闻一般轻易地共享他的喜悦，他跟在夏之光身后，如常地走向了停在那里来接他们的车。不过夏之光并没有像往常一样登上车厢，他站在那里等着焉栩嘉，露在口罩外的眉眼弯弯，那么温柔地冲着他笑。那一刻的焉栩嘉什么也没有多想，他快走两步迎了上去，对了对夏之光伸出来的拳头，又被夏之光半推着上了车。也许是因为那晚上海的风很凉爽，也或许是因为月色实在很美，夏之光的快乐那么直接地传染给了他。多少个粉丝小姑娘捧着相机和手机，纷纷拍下了两个男孩会心的笑容。

……

“齐格弗里德，愿意为我做件事吗?”

提问者是勃艮的国王贡纳尔。齐格弗里德尊敬地答道：“当然，国王陛下。”

“冰岛女王布伦希尔德规定，若想追求她，必先击败她，”贡纳尔道。“她是我想娶的女人，齐格弗里德，你能帮我把她娶回来吗？”

“怎么帮？”

“代替我，和她打一场。”

齐格弗里德皱眉：“她不会发现吗？”

“你带上这个，她就不会发现了。”国王手捧一顶头盔，齐格弗里德认出，那是他从法芙娜的宝藏中取得的神器。

“戴上它，你就会变成我的样子。”

* * *

“夏之光对你不仅仅只是炮友吧。”

翟潇闻听罢，嘴角挂着诡异的微笑居高临下地看着他：“为什么这么问？”

焉栩嘉没有像往常一样回嘴，而是选择无视他话语中令人不舒服的意味：“你先回答我这个问题，我再跟你解释。”

翟潇闻点点头：“小子，还挺强硬！这不对吧～”看着焉栩嘉越来越不虞的神色，他又换上一副认真犹豫的模样道：“这得征求过夏之光的同意，才能把我俩的事告诉你……”

我们每天假扮对方与夏之光甚至全团互动，也没征求他们的同意。焉栩嘉盯着翟潇闻的眼镜道：“夏之光和你关系太近了，我应付不过来了。告诉夏之光实情、把他拉成同伙帮我们瞒天过海，还是你配合我一下让我能应对夏之光，你自己选呗。”言尽于此，焉栩嘉将头搁在胳膊上，不再说话了。

事到如今，他和翟潇闻已经是同一根线上的蚂蚱。为了能把这个五月撑过去，双方都必须透露出海量的情报以便参考。即使和夏之光的关系涉及到一些比友谊和工作习惯更隐私的内容，为了能不让他们二人的世界彻底脱轨，焉栩嘉理智地认为他的要求翟潇闻理应满足，而对方也一定明白这个道理。

可翟潇闻总是在躲闪。

“……等我们交换回来以后，我会试着告诉你的，”翟潇闻眯了眯眼睛，这让他逆光的面容有一丝丝模糊，“要不然，你问你需要知道的问题，我来回答你？”

焉栩嘉没有犹豫：“夏之光是不是喜欢你？”

他审视着翟潇闻，看到他习惯性地用手去遮挡眼睛，这是他试图掩盖软弱的一种表现——这个问题使翟潇闻感到为难：“……你这问得跟刚才的那个有区别吗！”

焉栩嘉依旧单刀直入地进攻：“你也挺喜欢他的，所以他对你的态度不一样。”他没有细说如何不一样，他相信翟潇闻明白。

面前的“焉栩嘉”沉默了片刻，没有回答。

在焉栩嘉灼热视线的注视下，翟潇闻最终还是将手从脸上移开，面色平静地叹气：“服了你了，嘉哥。”

这算是默认了。翟潇闻和夏之光之间不是单纯的炮友关系，他们也许正在发展恋爱关系。队内恋爱！焉栩嘉感到自己的身体在微微地颤抖，仿佛是因为过度的寒冷而自发产生的反射。他不自在地动了动，试图让自己的声音听起来不那么虚弱：“我知道了。”他顿了顿，又道：“抱歉。我也不知道什么时候我们能回归平常的生活。”

他突然一刻也不想继续扮演翟潇闻这个角色了。

“没关系啦，也不是你的错。”

焉栩嘉感觉到自己的肩膀被翟潇闻拍了拍，这牵动到了他身体的某一处关节，差点引发了他的痛呼。他不自在地动了动，又听见翟潇闻说道：“我们到底是为什么交换了身体呢？十多天过去了，我每天早上起来睁开眼，还是没能变回翟潇闻。”他的话语里有显而易见的沮丧。

焉栩嘉没回答他，他看到翟潇闻的经济还有随队的相关工作人员正在排练厅的门口讲话，而那位经济好像马上要向他们走来。他戳了戳翟潇闻，意思是让他不要继续坐在这里聊天了，会被别人听到。可恨的是翟潇闻见状，非但没有警觉地走开，反而歪头道：“我现在还担心，再不换回来，我的腰能被你折腾折了。到底怎么办啊嘉嘉，还能跳舞吗？”

焉栩嘉趴在毯子上不敢乱动，感受着难以忍受的痛楚，恶狠狠地抬眼瞪着仿佛事不关己的翟潇闻：“这还不是要怪你！你缺乏锻炼吧！稍微用力点就——”就把腰闪了。在上海学舞的时候，他因为无法适应用翟潇闻的身体跳快舞的感觉而硬要逞强做全动作，代价就是翟潇闻这具身体的腰被他折腾坏了。那天晚上回去一觉醒来，他就感觉腰部出了问题，连从床上爬起来都困难。而如今练舞练到一半，他便被愈加强烈的腰痛折磨到不得不中断排练，趴在一旁等待治疗。看着翟潇闻那副“你怎么不好好保管我交给你的身体”的嘴脸，焉栩嘉就气得想立刻给他一头槌，说不定这样两个人就能马上把身体换回来了！

眼见着翟潇闻的经济往这边走过来了，焉栩嘉隐晦地冲翟潇闻使眼色，让他好好排练不要搞事。翟潇闻却仿佛没有领会般，冲他笑了半天。

“夏之光什么都不知道呢，你别趁机捉弄他。”这是翟潇闻走开之前留下的最后一句话。

……

说回身体的状况，焉栩嘉是很希望自己能坚持着把今天的彩排任务完成再倒下的。不幸的是，翟潇闻的身体机能比焉栩嘉想象的还要不争气。强撑着回去还没跳完半支舞，那令人无法忽视的隐痛便彻底打败了焉栩嘉的意志。他一言不发地离开了排练队伍，对等在外面的经济承认了他难以继续今晚的工作。而翟潇闻的经济听他讲完，立刻意识到事情严重性，开始联系公司的车，准备立即带他就医。

真是有够抓马的！焉栩嘉在五月的天气捂得严严实实，以极为别扭的姿势趴在商务车宽大的后座上。疼痛像生锈的钝刀，一刀一顿地挫着他的血肉，焉栩嘉难以自抑地在心里埋怨翟潇闻，也同时回想着刚才那兵荒马乱的场景。身为翟潇闻的半个陪练，夏之光从今天早上他提出自己腰伤起就频频回头看他，刚才那段排练的过程中更是一直有意无意地用眼光扫他，也许是想要确认他是否还能强撑。焉栩嘉频繁地看到他眼底翟潇闻的倒影，他下意识地别过头去，不想和夏之光充满关切的视线有所交接。

疼痛越来越难以压抑，焉栩嘉疼得满身是汗。诊疗室已经开起了空调，他趴在床上，即使裹紧了穿在外面的大衣，依然不住地颤抖。焉栩嘉必须狠狠地咬着下唇才能不要在外人面前痛呼出声；医生正与经纪人沟通着他的状况，建议他尽量不要剧烈活动，修养为主。从成为翟潇闻以来面对的所有困惑，恐惧，无助，还有挫败感，都在这一刻像倒塌的城墙般向他压来。他突然生出无边的荒谬感，他不想再扮演翟潇闻了，不如现在就将一切都和盘托出，即便那样会让整个世界天崩地裂，他也能重新成为焉栩嘉，按照自己的意志过活。

这个念头也就持续到翟潇闻的经济走过来与他说明情况的时候，最终他什么也没有说出口，颤颤巍巍地上了车，听着经济吩咐他之后的安排，沉默了一路，回到了酒店。此时R1SE应该正在演播厅排练，酒店专用的练习室空空荡荡的。焉栩嘉听从了经济的安排，回到房间，又给自己贴了副膏药，然后筋疲力劲地趴在了床上。窗外的夜色已经悄无声息地吞噬了他所有的感官，他什么也没想，就陷入了深眠。

梦中的他是迎娶了冰岛女王的勃艮国王。在这个尼伯龙根一族统治的王国中，他统领一切，却看不透这位女王的内心。她郁郁寡欢，与王国的公主频起冲突。终于，早有预感的，她来请求自己，派遣他的胞弟去杀死屠龙英雄齐格弗里德。他没有办法拒绝她的请求，只能牺牲了胞弟，重创了齐格弗里德。可令他没想到的是，即使满足了她的愿望，她还是用神剑结束了自己的生命。

在弥留之际，她恳求他：“请你将我送去齐格弗里德的身边。”

他没有问这是为什么。

——

耳边突然响起的手机震动声将他从诡异的梦境中拖回到现实。焉栩嘉艰难地撑起自己的上半身，蠕动般向前将手机从充电器上取下。屏幕显示着有人正在给他打电话，来电显示的备注是“夏之光”，焉栩嘉强忍着因为强光照射而刺痛的神经接通了电话：“喂？”

电话对面是夏之光略微失真的声音：“小翟，你还好吗？”他的声音听起来有明显的焦急。

“我没事，”焉栩嘉揉了揉眼睛答道，“怎么了？”

“真的吗？我现在就在你房间门外面，摁了很久门铃，你都没有反应。”

夏之光正在我的门外？焉栩嘉诧异地按下免提，没去管消息提示栏里挤满的微信消息，他缓慢地床上翻下来，走到了门口将房门拉开。模糊的视野中，夏之光赫然立在他眼前。

没等他开口，夏之光就把他拉进了房间里。门在他们身后合上，焉栩嘉昏昏沉沉地被夏之光指挥到床上躺着。可能是因为刚刚睡了一觉，又贴上了膏药的缘故，他的腰痛因为神经的麻痹而得到了一些缓解。房间内本来是一片漆黑，而夏之光的到来却给这片闭塞的黑暗世界带来了一束光。他拉亮了焉栩嘉床头的台灯，坐在了床沿上，两人一时相对无言。暖色的光源勾勒出夏之光的轮廓，焉栩嘉注意到他的头发带着一丝水汽，身上也换了一身常服。看来他睡了不短的时间，R1SE可能已经排练完收工了。

“我排练完就想来看看你，给你发微信你也不回，摁门铃你也不应我，原来你在睡觉哦，抱歉，我怕你有什么事，”夏之光低声向他解释道。他的声音又像那种浓稠的雾气，随着一字一句的吐息，缓缓地充盈着整个被暗黄光晕笼罩的房间。焉栩嘉觉得自己的感官变得更加迟钝了，他也用不高的音量回复到：“没关系。很晚了，我以为你也去休息了。”

他说的是心中真实的想法。但不知为何，这句话像一段被赋予了魔力的咒语，说出口的同时，焉栩嘉总感觉自己的情绪在一点一点地变得低落。他甚至没空去注意到他现在正在夏之光面前暴露出了太多的弱点与隐私。他自然地仰卧着打量着夏之光，这本是不该出现在他俩之间的一幕，却被他们完成得这样理所当然。

“医生怎么说？”夏之光问。

焉栩嘉叹道：“肌肉劳损。医生建议我在不影响工作的情况下多休养。”

夏之光听到后，目光黯了下去。他们明天就要去录制有史以来运动量最大的舞台，这明显和“多休养”的医嘱冲突。他失落道：“那你明晚还去录制吗……”

焉栩嘉本来想说这要看经济和节目组协商后的决定。可他又将夏之光此时的表情收于眼底，不知怎的，话说出口就变成了：“你想要我去跳吗？”

夏之光定定地看了他好一会儿。焉栩嘉失神地观察着夏之光琥珀般的虹膜上倒影着的“翟潇闻”的样子，他看到夏之光犹豫地点了点头。“少了你就凑不齐R1SE了，”夏之光解释道，“但身体第一。小翟，千万别勉强自己。”

说罢，他又低下头，小声嘀咕到：“早知道不让你跟我加练了，你以后要小心点。”

焉栩嘉就是在这一刻觉得自己再也不能忍受夏之光这一声声“小翟”了。他不是翟潇闻，他不用替翟潇闻来琢磨如何与夏之光相处。他深吸了一口气，满腔的戾气都从话语中涌了出来，他盯着夏之光胸口闪烁的锁说道：“很晚了，你早点回去休息吧。这也不是你的问题。”他觉得今晚已经消耗掉了所有的力气，他没有精力再去做翟潇闻的演员了。夏之光如果识相点，现在立马就应该滚回他自己的房间去！

可夏之光永远都不是会按照焉栩嘉的安排来行动的夏之光。别过头去的焉栩嘉感受到左手被温软的热度包裹住的感觉，他惊诧地回过头，发现夏之光整个人都凑了上来。左手被人握在手里，焉栩嘉的声音都打着颤：“又怎么……”

“翟潇闻，”夏之光的声音冷静又直接地切断他的问句，“我最近有怎么惹到你了吗？”

“不是……”焉栩嘉被迫直视着夏之光的眼睛，那其中仿佛有烈火，正在焚烧他的理智，“你没理解我的意思！”

“你就是生气了，别以为我不知道！”夏之光的语气中也带了点火气，“你躲着我，从那天做完你就不怎么理我了。我哪里做了让你生气的事？”他的眉毛因为激动的情绪而向上挑了挑，带动着他的眉眼更显生动，简直是美艳绝伦。焉栩嘉呆傻地看着他，他从来都不会应付生气的夏之光，只能嗫嚅道：“之光，我没有……”

夏之光顿了下：“……那我们还要继续吗？”

焉栩嘉看着夏之光，他突然之间觉得语言很匮乏。此时此刻不管说什么都会让打破这份不言而喻的和谐，他就这样将自己的意识融入进这份沉默中，他抽出右手，摘下了夏之光的金丝框眼镜，轻轻地摩挲了一下夏之光的那两颗泪痣。从刚才起他就有了这股冲动，夏之光真的生得很漂亮，那两颗泪痣更是画龙点睛的一笔，让他的漂亮从此再难落凡尘，而是成为世间孤品。

于是夏之光顺势俯下身来吻他。

一切仿佛水到渠成一般的顺利，他们在这静谧的夜中接吻。焉栩嘉的手顺势滑向夏之光的后颈，将他的哥哥搂得更近。夏之光冰凉的舌滑进他的嘴里，他们唇齿交缠，交换彼此的气息。附身于我的魔鬼会侵蚀我的理智吗？焉栩嘉的脑中浑沌一片，他吸吮着夏之光的嘴唇，柔软又滑腻的触感驱使着他的欲望想要将夏之光整个人都拆吃入腹。腰部因为他此时微微借力的姿势又叫嚣地疼痛起来，这份疼痛和焉栩嘉心底一直压抑的某种痛觉彼此呼应，几近让他疯狂。他发狠地扣住夏之光，努力控制住理智，才能不要伤害到对方。

他们堪堪分开，又无声地对视。夏之光的双眼被蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，他仿佛也短暂地失去了理性，就这么静静地看着焉栩嘉。他呼出的热气蒸腾着焉栩嘉的脸庞，让焉栩嘉不得不抬起手来，摁上他愈发红润的嘴唇。

夏之光低下头去啃他的喉结。焉栩嘉沉下了眼睛，任由夏之光一边紧握他的手，一边用嘴试着叼开他的皮带。他做得极为熟练，熟练到焉栩嘉看他一眼就知道他想要干什么；而对于此，焉栩嘉没有理由去阻拦。他的理智一定都随着刚才那个吻蒸发了，在他身体内部肆虐的痛正齐声地煽动他，诱使他将这份痛苦施加在对面人的身上。夏之光撤去他的皮带，又附下身去，轻松地将他的东西从裤子里解放出来。做这些事的过程中，他始终用那一双漂亮的眼睛挑衅搬地盯着焉栩嘉，宛如一个正在悄悄干坏事的小孩。焉栩嘉什么话也没有说，他不知道该说些什么，也明白此时此刻语言是多余的。他沉默地揉了揉夏之光的头发，然后看着夏之光将他的性器含进口中。

在进入到湿热口腔的那一瞬间，焉栩嘉就把平日里那些仁义礼智信的教育全部抛飞在脑后。他屈起手指，紧锁住夏之光的脑袋。在翻天覆地的快感中，他居然还有心思分一丝精力去欣赏夏之光的可爱：他的性器使夏之光吞吃得很困难，从一个角度把夏之光的腮帮子顶了起来，这让夏之光此时圆鼓鼓的，像一只河豚。他望向自己的眼神瞬间变得有一点幽怨，这让焉栩嘉不禁想笑，夏之光从没对他露出过类似的表情。他调整着姿势，将自己更深地送进夏之光的喉咙处，然后缓慢的抽插起来。夏之光眼底的水雾渐渐变得更为浓重，焉栩嘉看他正努力地规避着不要让牙齿磕到自己。他施虐心一下子就起来了，更加快速地在夏之光的喉中进进出出。

已经做过同样的事情很多次了吧，焉栩嘉恶意地想着，他再也抑制不住疼痛，粗重地喘息出声，这一定是翟潇闻教给夏之光的，也是翟潇闻经常要他这么做的。焉栩嘉痛得眼睛都红了，他看着自己的性器反复贯穿着夏之光的一双薄唇。夏之光望向自己的眼神多有不解，可这并不会让焉栩嘉放缓动作，翟潇闻会不会这样对待你呀，之光，焉栩嘉恶狠狠地想着，可我并不是翟潇闻啊。他感觉自己离崩溃的阈值越来越近，然后他微微发力，强迫地摁住夏之光的头，让恶魔完全掌控了自己的灵魂。

夏之光发出近乎于委屈小兽一般的呜咽，尽数接纳了焉栩嘉射在他嘴里的东西。终于他脱离了焉栩嘉对他的桎梏，直起身来跨跪在焉栩嘉的腿上，双眼发红又含糊不清地对着焉栩嘉指控道：“翟潇闻！你干什么——”他被迫咽下去不少精液，整个人的脸都扭曲了起来。焉栩嘉似笑非笑地看着他从床上翻了下去，跑去卫生间漱口。他没有辩解，平静又疯狂地仰躺着，逐渐找回着对身体的掌控权。就在这时，焉栩嘉注意到床头的手机一直在弹出信息，他疑惑地拿起手机，然后被一整面屏幕的微信提示吓得一惊！他赶紧穿好衣服坐了起来，一条条地阅览着。

最早一条来自于翟潇闻：

“翟潇闻：在吗”

“翟潇闻：你从医院回来了吗？”

“翟潇闻：还好吗？腰”

“翟潇闻：夏之光估计要去看你，你方便拒绝吗？”

……

微信还在不停地弹出新消息，而焉栩嘉还没来得及翻，就听见房门被人用力地拍响了。

夏之光刚从盥洗室走出来，就听见有人用焉栩嘉的声音在门外喊：“翟潇闻！”那音量的分贝十分高，怕是一整条楼道里都回响着他的声音。他回过头与仍坐在床上的“翟潇闻”面面相觑，不知道发生了什么。

而门外“焉栩嘉”的沉重的叩门声并没有停下来。焉栩嘉看着夏之光此时的状态：他虽然没有衣不蔽体，却仍旧双颊绯红，嘴唇发肿，发丝杂乱地被汗湿在额头上，甚至衣衫不整，而焉栩嘉知道自己的状态也好不到哪里去。他们像两个被抓了现行的贼，不知能遁去何地。

翟潇闻为什么要来？翟潇闻想要做什么？混乱的思绪中，焉栩嘉站起身，却不知道要不要去开门。他正在犹豫，却见夏之光在翟潇闻弄出更大的声响前拉开了门。

门外是“焉栩嘉”站在门口。夏之光透过镜片不解地审视着他，“焉栩嘉”看起来整个人都笼罩着黑气，那种一直被夏之光认为不属于他这个年纪的阴沉和冷漠更加明显地盘踞在他眉间。他的这个弟弟一直很高，很强壮，此时他居高临下地望下来，就像要把夏之光一眼看到底。

这让他十分不爽。夏之光皱起眉，向前一步挡住了“焉栩嘉”的视线，他语气不善地问道：“没毛病吧，焉栩嘉，有什么事呀？”

“焉栩嘉”居然抬起手捏上了他的肩，这让夏之光本能地朝后躲去。他可以说得上大惊失色地向后退了几步，看着“焉栩嘉”愈发阴沉的表情，惶惑地问：“干什么？！”

翟潇闻抿了抿嘴唇，攥紧了拳。他直直地盯着夏之光，一字一句地说：“我来看看翟潇闻怎么样了。”

然后他更加用力地抓住夏之光的手臂，把他从房间里拽了出来。他不顾夏之光的痛呼，又挤出了一个笑脸，对着门后木人一般的焉栩嘉说道：“你也受伤了，早点休息。”

他们就这么僵持在本该属于翟潇闻房间的门口，互相对视着，不发一言。只有夏之光不明所以试图挣脱翟潇闻并埋怨“焉栩嘉”的声音传进了焉栩嘉的耳朵，可他却不知道该如何回应。

在他的手中，亮起的手机屏幕上，来自翟潇闻的最后几条短信正躺在那里。

……

“微信：你收到了一条信息”

“翟潇闻：在吗”

“翟潇闻：兄弟 我不知道你误会了什么”

“翟潇闻：但别再继续了”

“翟潇闻：夏之光和我真不是你想的那种关系！“

“翟潇闻：。”

“翟潇闻：焉栩嘉，你又不是我！”

* * *

鬼故事：如果有一天早上醒来，你的爱人失去了关于你们相爱的记忆，并且将他人错认成了你。他每天在你眼前和他人亲密无间，却对你冷眼相待。你该如何处之？

骄傲冷漠如翟潇闻本该回答：我会重新以这个他不感兴趣的身份追求他，让他重新爱上我，再一次证明只有我才能吸引他的灵魂。

有些事情想想简单，实践起来难比登天。布伦希尔德面对与她形同陌路的爱人，终是忍受不了公主的炫耀和齐格弗里德的冷漠，她最终在疯狂中选择用神剑格拉姆刺穿了爱人的胸口，悲痛欲绝地与他殉情。翟潇闻觉得自己虽然不至于这般极端，但情感上来说，他也快疯了。

他面色发冷地走在夏之光的身后，看着夏之光若无其事地与身边的姚琛嬉笑打闹。周遭是春光下的上野动物园，初夏的微风和煦地抚过他的面颊，清脆的鸟鸣和吵嚷的人群将他们簇拥着前进，没人知道他不动声色地思考着堪称是恶毒的计划。他知道他这样的神色映入粉丝的相机会是一副怎样的场景：“焉栩嘉”用异常冰冷的眼神盯着夏之光的背影。翟潇闻内心无不嘲讽地想着，何不让误会更加深刻一些呢。

许是他的眼神太过分了，夏之光如芒在背，边走边回头睨了他一眼。翟潇闻非但没有移开眼神，还迎着他的目光望回去。他看着夏之光的脸一下僵住了，飞快地回过头去当作什么都没有发生。一旁的张颜齐这个时候恰到好处地搭上他的肩膀：“怎么了兄弟？”

翟潇闻迅速换上了焉栩嘉常用的神情：“我昨晚没睡好……”

张颜齐了然地拍拍他的肩膀，没再多嘴。他这几天观察着“焉栩嘉”，觉得他不同于前几周表现出来的过度跳脱，近来一直是精神不济情绪不佳的感觉，似乎比之前更加拒人于千里之外。他想了想，还是没多嘴。

被他打断的翟潇闻倒是很快转换了思路，他收了一脸的阴霾，作出一副期待着今日团综录制的样子。夏之光再找到空隙回头看他的时候，“焉栩嘉”已经不再用那种眼神盯着他瞧，而是正和身边的张颜齐有说有笑。两人相谈甚欢，“焉栩嘉”似乎对于他探究的视线一无所知。夏之光赶紧趁着他没注意把头又转了回去，心跳如战鼓擂。为什么我反而要像做贼一样观察他，夏之光内心深处有个声音不忿道，又不是我做错了什么！身边的姚琛正好突然兴奋起来，拉了他一把准备上前去看一种名叫细尾獴的动物，夏之光也趁机赶紧跟上去。

细尾獴这种小动物可爱非常，几只小家伙排排站在他们面前鞠躬。夏之光刚想对身边的队友们抒发他的感想，背后就传来”焉栩嘉“略显聒噪的声音：”oh my god，这四只，我心化了，呜呜。”一旁的张颜齐和他一唱一和：“太可爱了太可爱了！”他俩一边说着一边往前排走来，夏之光赶紧循声为他俩让了块地。

“焉栩嘉”过度亢奋地举着相机拍照，嘴里还不停念叨着“心都化了”“jesus”之类的话。他脸上的笑容虚假又轻浮，在夏之光看来像是一层假面糊在他脸孔之上，让人看不清他心里的真实想法。夏之光面无表情地一退再退，要跟后面的“焉栩嘉”拉开距离。

团综分组拍摄，他们这组总共就六人，夏之光要是把他对焉栩嘉的排斥表现得太明显，恐怕不只是队友会觉得别扭，随行的pd也要来问他有什么不妥。可他实在是不想和焉栩嘉走得太近了，甚至连和他眼神接触的欲望都没有。最近的“焉栩嘉”像是换了个瓤子一样的怪异，不仅行事虚浮，连话都变多了起来，让夏之光很不习惯。一想到焉栩嘉看着他那冰冷无波如古井般黑深的眼睛，又想起他最近以来的那些反常举动，夏之光就本能地想要避开。惹不起，躲得起！夏之光懒得去猜他这个奇怪的队友到底对他有什么不满。同在一个队伍里就像同在一个屋檐下，关系平日里说得过去就行了，录着团综就更不要起什么冲突，不然谁也不好收场。心想着夏之光偷偷瞅了瞅身边的赵磊一眼，想看看赵磊有没有发现他和焉栩嘉之间的异常。

赵磊自然是笑着回看了过来。

看来焉栩嘉这次发疯的原因连赵磊也不知道！夏之光并没有松一口气，反而是有些怀念被分在另外一组的队友们，可惜小翟和南南都被也哥挑走了，随便来一个把焉栩嘉换走也好啊。

就这么厌恶他吗，连眼神都欠奉？翟潇闻不是笨蛋，他敏感地察觉到夏之光的躲闪。焉栩嘉到底对夏之光做过什么伤天害理的事，让夏之光这种给谁都留三分情面的人直接拒绝与他交往。

他又想，焉栩嘉不在这里，不知道是不是好事。“翟潇闻”不在，夏之光逢场作戏都没人对着演，连说话声调都比他高峰状态低一个八度；可焉栩嘉来了，场面只会更乱。而且，夏之光一定不会给现在的“焉栩嘉”机会接近。

也不知道焉栩嘉是否清楚他在夏之光心里是个什么地位。不过如果他真的清楚，又怎么可能作出之前那般举动呢？翟潇闻想着就觉得讽刺。

录团综本该是一个轻松又快乐的工作，不过这种轻松应该与今日的夏之光和翟潇闻无缘了。他们各怀鬼胎，心思重重地跟在众人身后行动。节目突然安排他们去喂狮子，夏之光听到消息后浑身一颤没能走开，被翟潇闻和张颜齐从后面跟了上来。翟潇闻看他突然扭过头跟自己讲：“感觉它一巴掌能……”

看清楚面前的人是谁后，他明显愣了下，立刻从翟潇闻的面前走开，嘴里还喃喃着后半句没讲完的话：“……一巴掌能把你拍裂……”

翟潇闻暗中嗤笑，夏之光也太僵硬了点。那一瞬间的慌乱和故作镇定都挺可爱的，如果不是他还保持着焉栩嘉的人设，此刻怕是要直接七情上脸。

任豪是个猛男，从他敢点兵将把夏之光和焉栩嘉分在一组就可得知。此时他一马当先冲在前线，风风火火地准备喂狮子。翟潇闻其实也对于这种活动跃跃欲试，他平常都是嘴上说不要，身体很正直，凡事先作死，不行再脚底抹油。他看着任豪喂了半天，就自己走上前试试看。他早就忘记了焉栩嘉胆子比谁都小这件事。喂了一会儿，他觉得无趣，就扫过全场去看夏之光正在干什么。

夏之光果然躲在远远的地方一个人投喂。他胆子也不太大的样子，畏畏缩缩地拿着铁钎子戳了生肉伸出去喂给狮子。翟潇闻看了一眼对面赵磊姚琛都在喵喵喵地吸引老虎，就慢慢地向着夏之光的方向靠过去。

夏之光握着铁钎子犹犹豫豫，他身后的摄影老师又正对着他拍，翟潇闻看他最终还是克服了野兽的威胁，决定把那钎子给伸出铁栏网。他才杵出去一个尖，就有路过的狮子走过来张开大口准备进食。突如其来的猛兽吓得夏之光一哆嗦，他手猛地一颤就要回缩。

“没关系的，”翟潇闻出声劝他，“这铁钎子有那个把手挡着，你手往后握着，不会被它们扯走的。”

夏之光闻声看了看他，脸上露出难以置信的表情。他眼睛又瞪圆了，亮晶晶得，像两颗浸了水的宝石。翟潇闻看他仿佛受惊的兔子一般，坏笑着拿了自己手中的工具挑了块肉伸出去：“你看，很简单的。”

夏之光愣了很久才惊疑不定地问他：“……你不害怕的嘛？”

……

哎呀，崩人设了。翟潇闻感觉自己的笑容瞬间有了几分的僵硬。他又在心里抱怨了焉栩嘉一番，尴尬解释道：“它们很友好的……”

夏之光半信半疑地伸出手去，试图把肉送到更远的空中让那母狮子叼走。翟潇闻又适时地在他身后补充道：“你看，它们只想吃肉，不会咬你的。”

夏之光没应答。他只是默默地点了点头，连头都没转向翟潇闻，根本没有要和他交谈的意思。但他也没有给翟潇闻脸色看，两人之间的气氛瞬间有所缓和。

不错。翟潇闻心中得意。他认为自己总是能把夏之光竖起的刺给捋顺了，夏之光从来难以拒绝他。不管他是“翟潇闻”还是“焉栩嘉”，他总是能精准无误地得到夏之光的偏心，如同狮子狩猎奔逃的羚羊。他偏过头去打量夏之光的面孔，从焉栩嘉的角度可以窥见夏之光柔顺额发下低垂的眼目。他的睫毛像两把小扇子一般遮住他的眼瞳，即使是侧脸依然能品味出此人不俗的美貌。翟潇闻想自己以前不觉，或许是因为夏之光总是理所当然地横在他眼前。人总是不懂去珍惜自己已经到手的宝物，等到无法理所当然地占有他时，才觉得宝贵。

变故发生的前一晚，他还和夏之光在酒店的床上缠绵。他刚从剧组工作回来，本来是想找夏之光聊聊最近节目录制的事情，聊着聊着就擦枪走火，然后顺理成章地摸到一起。夏之光心情不错，陪着他做了两次，导致他那晚破天荒地留在了夏之光的房间里。他们在此之前从未相拥入眠，因为夏之光和他心照不宣地认为炮友只可止于炮友，不可再进一步。翟潇闻那晚睡去前，看着身边夏之光的睡颜，心中有不可说的念头飞速闪过。

然而再次醒来以后，他就变成了“焉栩嘉”。

身处焉栩嘉的身体后，他才知道他和夏之光的关系让他处于多么被动的地步。他不得不把他的秘密和把柄交给焉栩嘉，只能作出满不在乎的模样让焉栩嘉认为他和夏之光的关系不足以让自己慌张。他甚至默许焉栩嘉代他去安抚夏之光，为的只是让焉栩嘉不要误会自己把夏之光看得过于重要。

一切都本该像他计划地那样进行的。这样日后他和焉栩嘉解除了异常状态，再次面对对方、面对夏之光，都不会太过尴尬。到底是哪一步走错了呢？他没有按照自己计划中的方式对焉栩嘉表达出他的满不在乎，更是差点让焉栩嘉去揣测他对夏之光的心思有所不同。

是因为自己瞻前顾后吗？直到如今他们也不清楚为何是他俩交换了身体，让所有的关系和欲望都变得扭曲了起来。如果终有一天一切败露，夏之光肯定会恨他欺骗自己。如果换作是翟潇闻自己，他也不愿意自己和队友的私密情事被不相关的人知道。

还是因为，就如焉栩嘉的质问一般，他对夏之光的感情不仅只是炮友？

不管世人相信与否，翟潇闻心中清楚，夏之光不似他明面上表现得那般无忧无虑。相反，他觉得自己能取得夏之光的信任，正是因为夏之光内心十分孤独。夏之光渴望的情感太纯粹了，且永远地被时光留存在了过去，后来的每个人都很难走进他的心。正因为夏之光这样孤独，才让他得到了机会接近他。他们两人像是繁华都市中的一间出租屋里的室友，都市很喧哗，可他们只有挤在这间小屋子里才不会在拥挤的城市中感到孤单。

他们做“室友”的这一整年里，那些曾经被他们归为各取所需、抱团取暖的情感也在悄悄变质吗？翟潇闻承认，他不再认为他们只是炮友。炮友说穿了只是夏之光用来掩盖他们关系的一个幌子而已，只有夏之光自己还抓着这块儿布不放。可为什么他和夏之光不可以做情人？就因为他们都是艺人，还是同一个组合的艺人吗？

他恍神之间，夏之光转过头来看他：“你盯着我看干什么？”

翟潇闻这才发现自己发呆良久，他移开视线：“我那是盯着你看吗？我是在看狮子！”

看到夏之光的目光瞬间从狐疑变成隐隐恼怒，翟潇闻无语了，他对焉栩嘉该说的台词已经掌握到这种程度，若是他日后和焉栩嘉换不回来身份，那夏之光岂不是要一直厌恶他到老了？

此念头一起，翟潇闻就恨不得立刻将其浇灭：这种事情绝对不可以发生！

他怎么可能去做一辈子的焉栩嘉？翟潇闻狠狠地叉起一块儿肉，准备喂给铁栏栅外的野兽。他已经疲于扮演“焉栩嘉”这个人设了，也快受不了焉栩嘉扮演的自己了。他这几日除了想那晚发生的事情，就是想到底如何才能让他们两人把身体交换回来。他思来想去也不明白为何在他和夏之光春宵一度后就被剥夺了“翟潇闻”的身份。是上天要惩罚他自作多情吗？他自嘲地想。

就在这时，远处有人突然朝着他们大喊：“哎！你们小心小心小心！！”声音又高又急，透着急促的担心，翟潇闻听到那声音是冲着自己喊的，吓得直往后退，手中喂给野兽肉食的铁钎还被他举在外面，眼看着就要脱手。说时迟那时快，有人从他手里一把将那钎子夺了过去。翟潇闻连忙后退几步，环顾四周，却只见到张颜齐扑过来，冲他大吼：“啊！”

翟潇闻也被吓得大叫：“啊！！！”

喊完之后他立刻反应过来，作势要去打这个捉弄他的队友。张颜齐一边跑一边笑，跟看过来的姚琛说“嘉嘉是真的不经吓”，气得翟潇闻不顾摄像机拍摄想用喂狮子的武器戳他。他还没抬手，就发现手中的钎子不见了。他想起刚在情急之时有人将那颇有几分危险的东西夺走了，回头一看，果然是在夏之光的手中。

翟潇闻心中一跳。

夏之光看起来面色不虞，不过却不是对他。他看见夏之光缓缓走过来把钎子还给他，有些埋怨地对张颜齐道：“你别吓他。嘉嘉胆子真的小。。”

张颜齐也赔罪：“对不起兄弟对不起，节目效果，节目效果。”

夏之光瞄了“焉栩嘉”一眼，见他不甚恼怒，反而笑骂道：“去你的，烦死了，一天天就搞这些！”还回过头对那听不懂人话的狮子讲：“兄弟们，看到那个绿衣服的没有，为我撑腰哈！”还伸出手指着张颜齐。

还好，看来没被惹急，夏之光松了一口气。“焉栩嘉”今天早上看他的眼神那么奇怪，让他提心吊胆，生怕他心情不佳。他嘻嘻哈哈地搂着张颜齐去往下一个录制地点，也没再顾及“焉栩嘉”的脸色。

只有翟潇闻走在他身后，看着夏之光无知无觉的笑脸，嘴角都控制不住地挂了下来。

* * *

工作人员在远处和动物园的工作人员商量接下来的游园拍摄流程，焉栩嘉看到翟潇闻趁机蹭到他和夏之光的身边来，他发现翟潇闻脸色发青，连看都不看他一眼。焉栩嘉没说什么，他走到夏之光身边，跟着工作人员一起上了船。

为了录制这个周年团综，给他们安排的游船都十分豪华。不仅桌椅齐全，甚至舱内还开着空调。焉栩嘉见夏之光开开心心地坐在了靠窗的椅子上，而翟潇闻没有犹豫坐到了夏之光旁边的位置。拍摄任务要求焉栩嘉主持这组的大局，他清了清嗓子，用翟潇闻式饱满的情绪对众人道：“自我介绍一下啊，今天我来做大家的导游。”

不管之前分组行动时夏之光和“焉栩嘉”之间发生了什么，重新分配到有“翟潇闻”的组别，他简直是喜形于色。焉栩嘉被夏之光扒住手臂，见他笑嘻嘻地道：“我跟你说你要是敢坑我们，我现在立马就把你扔下去！”

“怎么可能？我不会……”

“我劝你今天，谨言慎行，翟潇闻。”

夏之光当即转过头去，看见“焉栩嘉”似笑非笑地看着他俩打闹。焉栩嘉也被他突如其来的一句也说愣住了，船舱内一时间寂静无声。

“我们刚才喂那个河马不一定吃饱了，你要小心了，”几秒过后，任豪看场面僵住了，出来打圆场。

“……那我就发布今天的任务了哈，”焉栩嘉假装没看到翟潇闻嘲讽的眼神和夏之光眸中透露出来的恼怒，赶紧接着任豪的茬往下说。一旁的姚琛和任豪也看他们重新开始cue起了流程，也时不时地接了下话。

他俩隐秘地对视了一下，得出了结论：对面那三个人之间有些不对劲。

为了让团综拍出来有戏剧张力，策划给他们安排了不少的游戏规则。可惜今日的气氛着实有些奇怪，本来可以拍出搞笑色彩的游戏设计倒成了一个又一个奇怪的导火索。不管”翟潇闻“多么努力地去走流程，念台词，把船内的气氛炒热，一旁的”焉栩嘉“就总是要泼他冷水，一会儿闲他刻薄，一会儿嫌他准备不充分。姚琛和任豪看准了时机，想要打圆场，可是“翟潇闻”也没了平时蒙混过关的能力，和“焉栩嘉”明着说好话，实际是在拿话挤兑对方。夏之光本来兴高采烈地想和“翟潇闻”说说笑笑，这般几次下来他就也不说话了，被左一个“翟潇闻”右一个“焉栩嘉”夹在中间，脸色越来越暗。

姚琛心里有点着急，他用眼神示意任豪：这是闹别扭啦？

任豪神色虽然还是老神在在的，但也皱了皱眉。

还好，世界是恒处于变化中的，游船两岸的陆地上和湖边陆续出现了不少动物等待他们参观。船舱中也有自我的规矩，不许船员说出特定的代称。夏之光明显不是此类游戏的高手，一开口就连犯几次错误，手里本来是要喂给黑天鹅的口粮都要被扣光了。他实在是被惩罚得狠了，情急之下只好凑过去伏在“翟潇闻”身上，摇着他的手求他：“小、小翟，咱初犯，给个机会，给个机会好不好小翟……”

焉栩嘉低下头，夏之光圆溜溜琥珀色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，嘴也不自觉地撅了起来。焉栩嘉的脑海里瞬间浮现出一只摇尾乞怜的小狗，看着夏之光的身后也仿佛出现了一条摇来摇去的尾巴，他温声说：“那就只减一盒吧！”其实按理来说要拿走他两盒口粮。

“呜呜——小翟！”夏之光像是要哭出来了，“小翟，你给个机会吧！”他就差抱着“翟潇闻”撒娇了。从焉栩嘉这个角度看下去，夏之光求饶的姿态实在是算得上憨态可掬。连求人的嘴都这么笨，焉栩嘉都快要叹气了，夏之光这副模样总是让人想要进一步欺负他，但又不忍心拒绝他的请求。

“不行啊，之光，你刚才又犯错啦。”焉栩嘉笑眯眯道，“拿走你一盆吧！”

夏之光难掩失落地收回了手，他也知道刚才自己口不择言又违反了规则，只能恋恋不舍地让翟潇闻把他拥有的口粮拿走了一盒。他气鼓鼓地拍了拍前方“焉栩嘉”的椅背，突然觉得有哪里不对。

小翟何时开始叫我“之光”啦？他暗自嘀咕。

翟潇闻坐在他俩身后，幽幽地看着焉栩嘉对夏之光的戏弄，从始至终也没有开口。

船悠悠划开水面，两岸的绿树拂过小船的窗棂，河岸边繁茂的草木中多有隐于其中的野生动物。自从两侧的景物和动物开始变得多样以后，这条船上的气氛相比之前的暗流涌动变得融洽了很多。当事人们似乎意识到暗中较劲有负这青翠山水，偃旗息鼓了一阵。这途中，除了“翟潇闻”吹黑哨，对夏之光鬼画符一般的作画内容吹捧有加，甚至奖励了十七盆口粮给他，导致以“焉栩嘉”为首的组员都对此嗤之以鼻外，没有什么大事发生。

焉栩嘉猜不透翟潇闻在想什么。他似乎终于揭开了那张表面和平的假面，开始不加掩饰地对焉栩嘉的表演显露出鄙夷。翟潇闻还在为那天他把夏之光上了而生气吗？焉栩嘉否定了这个想法，翟潇闻并不似那天那般气急败坏了。他甚至像看闹剧一般看着焉栩嘉和夏之光互动。

焉栩嘉心中冷笑，去他的翟潇闻，口是心非的家伙，我又没做错什么！

让他好好扮演的是翟潇闻，让他别把夏之光当回事的又是翟潇闻，出了问题又恼羞成怒的还是翟潇闻！

回到那个荒诞的夜晚，焉栩嘉还是先做出了的妥协。他将一头雾水的夏之光送出了房门，又把翟潇闻拉进了自己屋子。他们两个大男人剑拔弩张地面对面站在屋子里，盯着对方的眼睛，谁也不肯先开口，场面称得上是有点可笑了。焉栩嘉开始还有些心虚，被翟潇闻盯久了，内心的火气就蹿了起来。翟潇闻凭什么对他生气呢！他不是和夏之光只是普通炮友吗！

翟潇闻突然道：“你到底干了些什么事啊。”

“我做错什么了？我这不是在扮演你的角色吗？”

“万一夏之光知道了这件事，你猜他会怎么想？”

焉栩嘉一窒：“……他不会知道的。”他的声音里夹杂了一丝他自己也没有察觉的焦急：“等我们换回去了，这一切就像没有发生过。他来找我，实际上是想找你。我做和你做不就没有区别吗！”

翟潇闻缓缓道：“我们要是永远都换不回来呢？”

焉栩嘉愣住了。

他声音骤然拔高：“不可能！我们肯定能换得回来！换不回来的话……”焉栩嘉噎住了，他不知道接下来的话该怎么接下去。

他只得无言地盯着翟潇闻，脑中一片混乱。眼前的“自己”面如冰霜，眉间还是盘踞着散不去的愤怒。翟潇闻又沉默了片刻，最后转身准备出门。

他正要走出房门的那一刻，听到焉栩嘉在他身后问他：“你这么生气的原因不也是因为你喜欢夏之光吗？你不愿意承认，是害怕我会说出去吗？”

他没有回答焉栩嘉，关上门走了出去。

……

游船水路告一段落后，策划又给他们安排了陆上游园路线。同样的组员又被塞进了一辆装满了防护栅栏的大巴车里，准备以此进入动物园的野兽栖息地。夏之光和任豪他们几个刚刚坐定，就听见背后“焉栩嘉”得意的声音：“接下来这段行程，我接管了，你要完了。”他一回头，看着“焉栩嘉”目光灼灼地盯着“翟潇闻”，后者也不甘示弱地回瞪。

“你说啥呢？”

“‘翟潇闻’！要不是考虑到你今天过生日！”

“啊？你敢怎样？”

“我r1se焉栩嘉，现在是本车的导游，是你的考官！”

“哇，我好害怕哦。”

夏之光皱着眉头把脑袋转回来，看到任豪和姚琛一脸“又开始了”的表情，内心止不住的烦躁。他不再讲话，沉默地看着窗外的景色飞速掠过，抿着唇不知道在思考些什么。直到姚琛突然对他们喊“外面有孔雀”，他才被重新拉回了现实。人类对于美丽的东西总是想要吸引其注意力，几个大小伙子在窗前鬼哭狼嚎，只为刺激孔雀的开屏，连任豪都站起来对着孔雀大吼了几声。夏之光见状也不甘示弱，立马站起来，气沉丹田就是一句莫名其妙的：“塞班！”

说来也奇怪，他加入后又喊了几声，窗外竟然传来了孔雀的悠长的声声啼鸣，仿佛是在回应他们一般。全车人都被这突如其来的鸣声震撼到噤声，慌忙看向窗外，生怕错过孔雀开屏。

“这是干嘛呀，”任豪问随车的动物园工作人员，“喊到他名字了？”

“它看起来比较喜欢你哦，”工作人员笑着对夏之光说道，“不过它们……只跟雌性求偶的，你们跟他们是一个性别的呀！”她说着说着自己也憋不住笑了。

夏之光被钉在了原地，他张开嘴：“啊？”

“哦哦哦哦哦！”姚琛反应过来，“不好意思啊，兄弟！”众人都各自笑了起来，开玩笑似的和孔雀道起歉来。

说者无意听者有心，车厢里众人都在佯装尴尬，夏之光却还张着嘴巴，没有反应过来。他的心脏砰砰跳动，有一种劫后余生的感觉萦绕在他心口。他站起身来走到窗口，又注意到“翟潇闻”正在偷瞄他。还没等他望过去，“翟潇闻”又把视线投回了窗外。

刚才那一瞬自己的茫然和无措估计都被翟潇闻看见了，夏之光知道，他装作没有发生什么的样子走到窗前，跟着队友们招惹起了母孔雀。

他大概心中有数了，为什么”翟潇闻“近日来如此反常，为什么“焉栩嘉”频频对他态度冷漠，为什么他二人今日又针锋相对，但夏之光不打算现在和翟潇闻谈这个问题。正如刚刚“焉栩嘉”所说，今天是小翟的生日，他不愿意在今天给翟潇闻找不痛快。

夏之光感觉自己的内心有些隐隐作痛，他惆怅地想，等今天零点过后把生日礼物给了小翟之后，再和他谈谈吧。

一天辛苦的拍摄总算在大巴游览结束后进入了尾声。在拍摄组进行收尾补录的环节时，周围围观的粉丝已经因为结束录制而剩余不多了，R1SE也获得了一丝原地喘息的机会。夏之光看到何洛洛从盥洗室回来，也起身准备去休整一下。

他刚站起来，一旁的“焉栩嘉”就也站起身，一副他也要去厕所的样子。“翟潇闻”看他俩都作势要走，也匆忙站起了来。焉栩嘉刚想开口询问夏之光要去干什么，就看夏之光回过头，眼神中满是疲惫地看着他们二人：

“干嘛呀，从今天早上就开始了，”夏之光嗓子都有些发哑了，“你俩为啥一定跟这么紧啊，我干啥你们就干啥。”

焉栩嘉听他这样质问，脚步顿住了。翟潇闻倒是立即开口：“我的确是要去厕所来着。”

夏之光没搭理他，转头就走。翟潇闻也没去管后面发愣的焉栩嘉，径直跟上了他。

他们二人静默无声地在安保人员的带领下进了盥洗室，解决后又在洗手池边洗起了手。这种私密的场所不说粉丝会被挡在外面，就连摄像机也跟不进来。两位安保大哥站在门外，盥洗室内鸦雀无声，只有水汩汩流动的声音。夏之光也不避讳“焉栩嘉”，就直接在镜子前检查起自己的妆容。看了一会儿，他发现镜子中的自己背后出现了“焉栩嘉”的身影。

“你又怎么了，”夏之光控制住跳动的额角，开口问他。

“我在等你。”“焉栩嘉”简短回答道。

“等我？”夏之光反问他，他直起身准备出去。“你等我干什么？”

“我就不能等你一起出去么，翟潇闻也会等着你一起走的。”

“你和翟潇闻又不一样，”夏之光按下心中不耐，他不想理会“焉栩嘉”绵里藏针的话语，准备直接朝门口走出去。

身后猛地有人钳住他的手腕，突然到让人无法防范的力量把他带到了盥洗室的内室。夏之光反应过来的时候，已经被抓住他的人欺身压了过来。他被人推在盥洗室不算干净的墙面上，此处是从门口望过来目光所触及不到的拐角处。夏之光慌忙仰头，他头顶笼罩了一层阴影，比他高了小半头的“焉栩嘉”贴得他极近，根本是超过了一般的社交距离。他手上的力量毫不收敛，用像是要把其掐断的力道紧紧攥着夏之光的手腕，将其举起摁在夏之光头部上方的墙壁上，冰凉的触感将夏之光激得一哆嗦。夏之光还没将什么话语喊出口，就听见”焉栩嘉“咬牙切齿地问他：“是吗。我和‘翟潇闻’，哪里不一样？”

夏之光另一只手要去推他的胸膛，也被“焉栩嘉”眼疾手快地掐住，扭到了头顶。他整个人都被笼罩在“焉栩嘉”的阴影里，动弹不得。“焉栩嘉”的面孔深沉得能滴出水来，夏之光被他吓到了，他搞不明白事情的状态，甚至不敢与“焉栩嘉”对视：“焉栩嘉，你在干什么啊？你放开我！”

“我就不放，你能拿我怎么样？”“焉栩嘉”怪异地偏了偏脑袋，嘴角扯起一个夏之光看来觉得恐怖的微笑。

夏之光惊呆了，他完全不知道为何事情会发展成现在这样的状态。焉栩嘉怎么突然就疯了！他气得要用脚去踹眼前的男人，却又被“焉栩嘉”前进了一步，整个人都挤进了他的双腿间，高挺的鼻梁几乎要蹭上他的脸，夏之光不由得偏过头去，“焉栩嘉”还在问他：“说啊，‘焉栩嘉’，和翟潇闻怎么就不一样了？”

“不像翟潇闻一样了解你？不像翟潇闻一般惯着你？不像翟潇闻一样对着你有着不一样的心思？”翟潇闻都不知道自己的情绪如同洪水，可以将理智的堤坝彻底冲毁，“你到底知不知道他平时都是怎么想你的？你知道他也喜欢你吗？要是给他一个机会，他能就在这里把你上了！”他恨得要把一口牙齿咬碎。只有傻瓜才把焉栩嘉当成不懂事的小孩，把他当做要保护的弟弟！夏之光像个傻瓜一样，被人虎视眈眈地盯上了，还要把翅膀张开将豺狼纳入羽翼之下！

夏之光睁大了双眼，用满是不可置信的眼神看着翟潇闻。他看起来根本听不懂“焉栩嘉”都说了些什么，长久地沉默后，才颤抖着声音对他说：“焉栩嘉，放开我……”

翟潇闻不可置否。他松开了对夏之光的制约，看着夏之光急忙站起身，向门口快速跑去。快要退出盥洗室的时候，他才像是反应了过来，回过头看着依旧处于阴影中的翟潇闻。夕阳的余晖只勾勒出他的轮廓，夏之光的眼框处泛着不知因为气愤还是委屈而生出的红色。翟潇闻看着他激动地冲着自己吼：“焉栩嘉！你有毛病吧！”

说完他就快速地跑出了这里，只留下翟潇闻依然站在原地。

* * *

回到住宿的地方，工作人员让R1SE的团员们都先去洗漱休整一番，等到晚上吃晚饭的时候，会为他们安排大餐，并且录最后一期的彩蛋内容。

赵磊刚刚从电梯上到三层准备去找焉栩嘉，就看到“翟潇闻”气冲冲地走出了“焉栩嘉”的房间，临走到出门了还在和对方争吵着什么，被“焉栩嘉”砰的一声关在了门外。他一路怒气冲冲地走过来，走到赵磊面前的时候还愣了一下，对赵磊点了点头，就又急急忙忙地越过他向走廊另一头走去。赵磊行至焉栩嘉门前的时候，看到他敲开了夏之光的房门，等了片刻后，屋内的人开门把他迎了进去。

赵磊收回了目光，敲了敲焉栩嘉的房门。打开门的时候他看到“焉栩嘉”脸上说不出的低落，浑身散发拒人于千里之外的气息。他挑了挑眉，走进去问：“嘉嘉，怎么啦？”

“焉栩嘉”没有很惊讶于他的到来。他颓丧地坐在床上，低声回答：“没什么。”

“刚才翟潇闻也来了？”赵磊漫不经心地问道，“他现在去找光光了。”

“对，”“焉栩嘉”揉着眉心含糊回答他，“让他们俩去谈吧。”

……

焉栩嘉无言地坐在夏之光的床上，听着夏之光在盥洗室化妆。他刚刚敲门的时候，夏之光刚刚洗漱完，换了一套新的衣裳，领口仍是大敞着，胸口挂着一把玫瑰金的锁。焉栩嘉回忆了一下，这把锁似乎还有一把配套的钥匙造型的项链，他记得月初的时候造型师给他戴过。

夏之光的声音从盥洗室传来：“你又来找我说什么？”

焉栩嘉的手指在夏之光的床单上抠挠了几下，不知道自己该怎么开口。刚才翟潇闻把一切都告诉了他，然后对他说了一席话。

“焉栩嘉，我是很窝囊。我对夏之光的心思不一般，所以我不想让任何人知道。你做了这么多，就是想让我露出马脚，让我不得不暴露我自己。可是我不是唯一一个自欺欺人的混蛋，焉栩嘉，你懂我的意思吧。”

“你又是为了什么，你自己心里肯定也清楚得很！”

焉栩嘉的心里紧得发痛。

我是为了什么？我又是为了什么？

我和翟潇闻……又有什么不一样？

夏之光走了出来，站在了他的面前，面上看不出喜怒：“没什么事你去歇会儿吧，一会儿还要继续录节目……还要给你过生日。”他说着说着露出一个浅浅的微笑，“还要祝你生日快乐呢，小翟。”

焉栩嘉没有看他，他不知道夏之光到底知道了多少，也不关系翟潇闻的那一闹让夏之光心里是如何想自己的，他只知道此时的夏之光十分不开心。这不单纯只是因为刚才“焉栩嘉”带给他的不快乐，而是因为“翟潇闻”这个人的出现，他感到不开心。他试探地开口：“光光……你生气了。”

“我生气啥呀？”夏之光走到床头，拿起香氛往颈间抹了一些，“你是说因为焉栩嘉吗？”

“……嗯。”

“我也不知道他发什么疯，不过我也没有很生气呀，”夏之光又走回了他面前，“你是替他来给我道歉的吗？”

“……不算是。”焉栩嘉低下头。

“……”夏之光看了他一眼，没说什么，又想走开。谁知焉栩嘉伸出手抓住了他的手臂，又执拗地看着他，不知为何，夏之光看着他脸上的表情，心中却浮现了一个完全不相干的人。他甩开”翟潇闻的手，问他道：“还以为你是来跟我说我们之间的事情，结果是我想错了。”

焉栩嘉反射地问他：“我们？”

夏之光盯了他一会儿，长出了一口气：“小翟，开始的时候咱俩就说好了，如果不想继续做了，随时可以结束，只要我们都保守秘密就好了。我前几天也问过你要不要继续下去，你没回答我。后来焉栩嘉莫名其妙地找过来，我也没追究。但这几天他这么反常，你这么反常，我也不是看不出来！”他的话语像机关枪一样射向焉栩嘉，“焉栩嘉是怎么知道的我就不追究了，但是你也不用来挽留我，我没有生气。如果你想结束这段关系，我随时都可以。”夏之光的语速快起来可以很快，一番话说得焉栩嘉反应不过来。他皱着眉盯了夏之光好几秒，才突然搞明白他在说什么。

啊？

不会吧？

夏之光怎么会想到那里去？

“之光，”焉栩嘉难以置信地问，“你在说什么……？”

夏之光表情有一瞬间的裂痕：“你为了焉栩嘉知道了我们的炮友关系，因此想要断掉，你可以直说！”他的胸口因为气愤而起起伏伏。

焉栩嘉彻底地冻住了。

夏之光用所有正确的条件推出了一个错误的答案！

夏之光看他这样的神色，甚至有些痛心疾首道：“还有别的什么事吗？难为你今天还是寿星，今天不想谈就明天谈吧，再过几天我也不跟团里活动了，大家都很忙，有什么事情早点说开——”

“之光。”焉栩嘉打断了他，“你想岔了。我和他不是这样想的。我现在就把一切都解释给你听，你必须得相信我。”

夏之光仿佛对他的反应意料之中地点点头：“你来解释。”

当初和翟潇闻的约定是只有遇到了“不得不”的情况，才能把真相说出来。翟潇闻，现在这样应该算是“不得不”的情况吧？焉栩嘉深吸一口气，他闭了闭眼，对上了夏之光的目光：“之光，我知道……我要说的事情很荒唐，但你先听我说完。

“我并不是翟潇闻。”

“我是焉栩嘉，现在被困在翟潇闻身体里的焉栩嘉；现在的‘焉栩嘉’，才是真正的翟潇闻。”

他看着夏之光不断瞪大的双眼，一股脑地把整个事件过程都说了出来。

“……所以我们互相合作，隐瞒到今天，至今为止还没有人戳破我们，你应该是唯一一个知道的人……”他握着夏之光的双手有些颤抖，“对不起，之光，骗了你这么久，我们也是不得以而为之……”

“哈？”

夏之光疑惑地笑出了声，“翟潇闻，你也有毛病吧？”

他感觉到被戏耍，连声音都抬高了：“你和焉栩嘉合作了这一出来整我啊？至于吗翟潇闻你为了上个床的事就这样对我？”

焉栩嘉连忙解释：“不是的，我没有耍你，你也可以去问问翟潇闻，我、我是说现在的‘焉栩嘉’，他才是真正的翟潇闻，他说的肯定都和我一样！”

夏之光怒极反笑：“你俩吃饱了撑的吗？有病去看病好吗，玩我很有意思吗！”他基本是咆哮地说完了后半句话。

焉栩嘉倒吸一口气，又快速地反应了过来：“之光，你看，我……潇闻会叫你之光吗？而且我知道很多只有我知道的事，我可以证明给你看……比、比如，你穿坏过彭楚粤的一件衣服，你还记得吗？还挺贵的，他念叨了你好久……还有我们一起去俄罗斯的时候，我们一起装成成年人带着赵磊买过酒，差点被发现了，这些事翟潇闻都不可能知道吧？”

夏之光一边嗤笑一边摇头：“焉栩嘉、连这些，都告诉了你？你们俩关系真的好得不一般啊？说了这么多就为了让你来这里骗我吗？！”

焉栩嘉快要哭了出来，他不停地摇头，希望能找到什么决定性的东西能让夏之光相信自己说的话。他一转头，看到了窗前镜里自己的面孔，那是一张焦急得不行的、翟潇闻的面孔。焉栩嘉的心不断地下沉，这样惊世骇俗的事情怎么可能要求夏之光一下就相信呢，他也快要自嘲地笑出声来了，焉栩嘉，谁会相信你到了这个地步才说的真相呢……他哭丧着脸，镜中的翟潇闻也哭丧着脸。

霎时间，他突然想到一件夏之光一定会相信的事。他下定了决心，站起来扶着马上就要转身离开的夏之光的肩膀，颤抖着声音对他说道：“之光，之光，你还记得，你还记得、那天晚上，你从他房间走出来后很难过……”

“因为他跟你说队友之间不能谈恋爱。”

他手下夏之光的身躯瞬间僵硬了起来。

“——你应该是真心喜欢他的，但是他也是为了你好，拒绝了你。”焉栩嘉吞咽了一下，似乎说出这句话艰难到动用了他所有的力气，“我当时刚好在走廊接水，你出来后推开我就跑了。”

他说的是他和夏之光前团时候发生的事。

也就是那一次，他才从偷听到的对话中得知，原来夏之光喜欢的是男人。

他知道夏之光一直都清楚自己在外面听到了不短的对话，也一直默契地没有和夏之光明说过这件事。可是，为了让夏之光相信自己，不要再进一步地受到伤害，这是唯一的办法。这到底过去了多久了呢，焉栩嘉感觉那一刻心中有什么东西崩塌了。与此同时，有一些别的东西从崩塌的缺口缓缓流了出来。

夏之光半张着嘴，和焉栩嘉互相对视着，有一刻焉栩嘉觉得他像是石化了。良久，他才听到夏之光艰难出声道：“焉栩嘉？”

焉栩嘉放开了他：“……是我。”

夏之光急促地喘息道：“如果你骗我，我永远都不会原谅你和翟潇闻。”

焉栩嘉真的不知该作何反应：“我不会骗你。”

他们站在房间里，没有人知道该如何往下接话。焉栩嘉感觉到手脚冰冷得发麻，几近找不到四肢的感觉。他恍惚间被夏之光狠狠地推了一把，后退跌倒了床上。然后夏之光跨坐了上来，揪起他的领子，在他耳边嘶吼道：“焉栩嘉！！！你是有病吗！！”他愤怒地像下一秒就要将焉栩嘉就地处决。

焉栩嘉偏过头去，等待着夏之光即将落下来的拳头，可是等了几秒，也没有想象中的疼痛袭来。他睁开眼睛，看到夏之光双眼发红地坐在他身上，大口大口地喘着气，却没有打他。他已经很久没有见到情绪如此激烈的夏之光了。焉栩嘉嗫嚅了一句“之光”便不知道该如何将对话进行下去。

他们在逐渐降临的夜色下对峙、对视，没人再试着开口。

……

“从什么时候开始的？”

“……五月九号，我那天醒来就发现我在你的房间里。”

夏之光的面上没有什么异色。

“然后你们打算一边伪装成对方，然后寻找将身体换回去的方法？”

“……是的。”

“所以那天开始，我都是在和你……说那些话，练习……甚至上床？”

“……是的。”

“翟潇闻都知情吗？”

“…………是的。”

夏之光紧紧地抿着唇，没有去看他身边的焉栩嘉。

“你们找到换回去的办法了吗？”

焉栩嘉摇头。

夏之光转过头看他。他的眼睛还是那么漂亮，那么明亮又清澈，焉栩嘉不知道该怎么与他对视，他只能重复道：“之光，对不起。”

夏之光静默了不短的时间，叹了口气：“把真相告诉我，也一定是你迫不得已的选择。难为你了，这几天都要装成小翟的样子。”他低下头，“我会为你们保守秘密的，不过我反应不够快，很难不露出马脚，你和翟潇闻这几天都不要来找我了，也不要和我过多说话……”

他转过头，突然发现焉栩嘉红着眼睛盯着自己。

翟潇闻不会露出这种表情，这个表情他只在焉栩嘉的脸上见过。夏之光终于明白了为何这几日翟潇闻的脸总会让他想到毫不相干的焉栩嘉——“翟潇闻”的内芯本就是他更为熟悉的焉栩嘉。

“怎么了？”夏之光问道。

“之光，对不起，我真的很抱歉……我真的很对不起……”焉栩嘉很努力地控制着自己不要哭出声，不敢让夏之光看到他的表情。他想过很多种夏之光得知真相后的反应，想过夏之光会埋怨他，会从此恨他，会永远不理他，但夏之光果然还是一如既往地选择帮助他。他为了那些不可说的心思伤害了夏之光，却还是得到了他的原谅。

他感受到夏之光柔软的手臂拢上他的肩：“嗨，没关系了。你也没有多么对不起我，”他的声音又如远方的雾气，温柔又轻缓地将焉栩嘉裹住，“我就怕明天早上醒来发现这都是我在做梦的内容。”

焉栩嘉勉强笑了一下：“这些事要都是梦里发生的就好了。”

夏之光沉默了一会儿，又问他：小翟知道你把这些跟我说了的事吗？”

焉栩嘉答道：“还没。”

夏之光叹气：“你在这里休整一下吧，没人会进来。今天是小翟生日，你做戏就做全套，不要在他生日这天露馅了。”他站起身：“我去找小翟谈谈。”

焉栩嘉在他走出门前，叫住了他。他问道：“之光。我们还是和以前一样的关系，对吗？”

夏之光回头看了看他，然后歪了歪头：

“当然。咱们一直是好队友，好兄弟。”

他拉开门走了出去。

焉栩嘉在他走出去后，终于控制不住地落下泪来。他说不清自己为何而痛哭，却在心底隐隐地知道答案。夏之光还是像从前那般，将他当作最小的弟弟包容。他宽容，大度，谅解，并且将焉栩嘉揽进他心中那座大教堂的，将他视为自己人。他依然可以和夏之光称兄道弟，和夏之光分享同样的过去，一起相伴向前走去。他知道他永远的哥哥没有理由地原谅了自己——也同时无声地拒绝了他好不容易才察觉到的心意。

他不会有机会将自己隐藏于心底的爱意宣之于口。

齐格弗里德终于从浑噩的失忆中醒来，他望着眼前的女武神，想起了原来这位美艳无双的冰岛女王才是他年少时的爱人。他穿过烈火，闯进她的宫殿，唤醒了沉睡的少女，获得了她的知识，又获得了她的爱。可因为他的懦弱，他没有在那个时候带着她离开。数年过去，无可挽回的今天，他才发现他早已没了资格对她言爱。

布伦希尔德最终选择与他给予的爱一起死在过去。

* * *

翟潇闻最终还是在欢声笑语中度过了他21日的生日。镜头下的他捧着蛋糕笑得十分灿烂，十分享受地被队友们拥在镜头中心，做今日唯一的主角。他的至交好友夏之光刚好站在他的身边，一边拍着他伸出来的手，一边跟着其他队友一起为他唱生日歌。或许是他俩的互动的确惹眼，镜头还拍下了队友何洛洛偷偷把他的动作指给身边周震南看的一幕，被不知道分别属于哪路的cp粉们截出来反复播放（当然翟潇闻并不知道这件事）。因为站位的问题，他的队友焉栩嘉一开始被挡在了人群之后，不过过后他也露出了脸来，也和大家一起闹腾着笑着。

总的来说，这个生日作为翟潇闻成为r1se的一员后度过的第一个生日，可以算得上十分难忘。

他关掉了官po发出来的视频，摁灭他的iphone 11 pro max，跟着耳机里的旋律哼起了歌。

因为至今都没有被公开发表给粉丝的工作行程，他，何洛洛，焉栩嘉以及夏之光此时正身处上海虹桥机场，准备登上飞往湖南长沙航班。等待安检的队伍有点漫长，周围又有乌央乌央的粉丝举着长枪短炮围轰他们，翟潇闻此时比较无聊，他只能听着手机里的歌。

“你听啥呢？”忽然之间，夏之光的声音穿透了耳机里播放的音乐传入他的脑海。他想也没想就把左边的耳机摘下来准备递给夏之光。

等翟潇闻手伸过去了才看见，夏之光正朝向他前面的人倾过身体。那人正好是焉栩嘉，也举着airpod正要往夏之光的右耳里戴，两人本来很配合的动作因为他递出的这只耳机有一瞬间的停滞，并且双双望向了他。

翟潇闻顿了一下，尴尬一笑：“呃……我以为你在跟我说话呢。”

夏之光没有犹豫，从善如流地接过他的耳机戴在了自己的左耳。翟潇闻的耳机是有线的，这不得不让他又朝翟潇闻的方向倾斜过身体，就这翟潇闻的耳机听他正在放什么歌。这样一来，他就处于了一个很奇怪的状态，左边的耳朵里塞着焉栩嘉的airpod，右边的耳朵里戴着翟潇闻的耳机。

翟潇闻的手机正播放着郭顶的那首《每个眼神都置身荒野》，这首夏之光明显听过，他听了一会儿就默默把耳机还给了翟潇闻，还冲他笑了笑示意自己对这首歌蛮熟悉。左边的声音消失后，脑海里只剩下了焉栩嘉正在播放的歌曲。那是一首英文歌，夏之光紧了紧airpod，听了几秒钟，发现他果然不知道焉栩嘉正在听什么，遂凑过去看焉栩嘉的手机。他又听了几秒后，将耳机摘了下来，试图想给前面不再看他的焉栩嘉戴回去。

焉栩嘉面色如常地接了过来。前方的安检人员朝他挥了挥手，他便走了过去。

翟潇闻看着焉栩嘉走过去的高大背影，小声地问身边的夏之光：“他最后是跟你坦白了吗？”

夏之光不用他明说也意会了他的意思，回答道：“你别管。”

他这句回答实在有些生硬，像是要把翟潇闻堵回去一般。片刻后夏之光又补充道：“他是他，我是我，他的事跟我的决定没关系。”

翟潇闻道：“诶～真的吗？”

“我又不会骗你。”夏之光撇撇嘴。

翟潇闻偏头看他，夏之光的侧脸仍然那样精致，他不说话的时候，嘴角是向下撇的，却因为唇形的缘故，感觉他脸上时刻带着一丝笑意。他的表情真的看不出丝毫后悔，翟潇闻心里不免失落。

昨日夏之光来找他，他们谈了很久，最后以夏之光的一句“我们结束这种关系吧”结束了漫长的谈话。

“为什么，”翟潇闻难得冷声问他，“你是埋怨我之前骗了你吗？”

夏之光又回答不是，翟潇闻有点着急：“那是为什么呀！你觉得我们现在这样不好吗？”

夏之光说：“不太好。对不起小翟，我说这话就很突然，但我的确是这么想的。”

翟潇闻对他的感情明显不止于炮友情，他已经从这段时间发生的事情和他们的对话中明了了。他是为了解决欲望才和翟潇闻凑到一起的。如果翟潇闻已经想要往深层次发展，他便不得不结束他们现在暧昧不清的关系。夏之光任性地想，翟潇闻总是明白自己的意思，这一次肯定也不意外。

“因为焉栩嘉吗？翟潇闻问，“可我们总有一天会换回去的。”或者根本是因为你想要照顾你这个好弟弟的心情？这句话还是被他咽回了肚子里。

“当然不是，”夏之光慢腾腾地说，“哎，我根本不会因为他的原因影响我。小翟，对不起，你肯定懂我的意思。“

翟潇闻沉默了，他当然明白夏之光的意思。天下终究没有白来的好事：他以为成为炮友，浑水摸鱼地占有着夏之光的身体和真心，就能在一步棋都不输给夏之光的情况下最后将对方据为己有。可夏之光的规则里没有这样的漏洞。翟潇闻发现，也许焉栩嘉并不比他卑鄙多少；焉栩嘉不肯承认自己对于夏之光的心意，而他何尝又不是？他和焉栩嘉不管如何想要自私地保全自己，最终都会被夏之光击溃。输到片甲不留之后，才有资格说爱他。

翟潇闻最后道：“你别后悔。”

夏之光摇头：“我不后悔。”

……

“你现在后悔了吗？”翟潇闻想到此处，最终还是侧过身问了夏之光一句，他的语气依然充满了玩世不恭的漫不经心，只有他自己明了他心底里残存的一丝希望。

“我没有。”夏之光转过来看了他一眼，“谁知道你俩东窗事发后第二天就换回来了！我还以为我要长久地陪你俩磨练演技。”

翟潇闻摇摇头没在接话，却突然发觉夏之光的胸口悬着一条不太一样的吊坠，他定睛一看，转移话题地问道：“你这块儿吊坠怎么多了一点东西？”

夏之光低头看了一眼：“哦！昨晚焉栩嘉把这把锁配套的钥匙吊坠送给我了。”

……

那天晚上夏之光和翟潇闻谈了不短的时间，直到拍摄组喊人了他俩才姗姗来迟。还好，焉栩嘉偷偷地打量他们，没有人情绪激动到当着众人的面失态。他没有去询问他们到底聊了些什么，节目录制结束后他一直在自己的房间里和刘也聊天，直到躺在床上一觉睡到天亮。他似乎没有做梦，又或许梦到了一些以前的事情，因为他醒来的时候，感受到一种非常怀念和熟悉的感觉。

他是在今天早上睁开眼睛的时候，发现他又变回了自己。床头是他熟悉的手机，走到镜子前，看向镜中人，陌生又熟悉的“焉栩嘉”平静地回望着他。

他就这么平常地找回了自己的身体。

赵磊从来自律优秀，即使是这样的早晨，他敲响赵磊房门的时候，他果然刚上完一节网课，正在整理课后作业。看见他来，赵磊没问什么特别的就让他进来了。

终于，终于，焉栩嘉摸着自己的良心有些不安，终于在面对时赵磊不用再扯谎了，不知为何，他总觉得赵磊有一双看透一切的眼睛。不过他知道，即使赵磊真的看透了什么，他也不会为难自己。两个人瞎聊了几句后，他就对赵磊说出了自己的心声：

“我要是现在告诉你，我想去追一个人，你会不会觉得不妥？”

赵磊笑了：“嘉嘉，如果是你真心想做的事情，不管是什么，都不用去在乎别人对你支持与否，包括我。直接去做就好了。”他一句多余的话也没有问，似乎并不惊讶焉栩嘉会问这样一个问题。

焉栩嘉一边被他说得汗然一边点头。赵磊总是能抓住问题的核心，这点总会令他五体投地。他跟赵磊打了声招呼，就准备去跑今天的行程了。

下楼的时候他正好遇上了同样准备完毕的翟潇闻。他们没有多说什么，交换了一个微笑后就又走向了门口的大巴车。一切都那么正常，那么理所当然。只有他们自己知道，短短半个月的时间，很多事情都发生了惊天动地的改变。

夏之光终究是没有接受自己对他的心意，焉栩嘉没有过多强求什么。这份感情来得太突然，又来得太迟了，如果换位思考，他也不会立即就接受。他把自己的这枚被设计成钥匙的项链拆下来送给了夏之光：他选择了这把锁的那一刻，心里也隐隐约约地明白，他是贪恋这不起眼却又能和夏之光产生联系的微弱符号，一如他贪恋他和夏之光曾经分享过的这么多回忆。这么多年来，他一直躲在他和夏之光的缘分背后，祈祷总有一天他可以攒够所有的筹码，不费吹灰之力地成为夏之光心中唯一。他为夏之光戴上这枚尼伯龙根的指环，期望他可以永远地等在他的身边，等到一切水到渠成后，他就会意识到自己真正的心意。可这枚指环的魔力却像诅咒：他们的确被绑在一起度过了许多年，却都被他荒废了过去，他总是没有勇气能向夏之光跨出那一步。再留着这把钥匙也没有什么意义了，焉栩嘉心想，人不可能永远活在侥幸中。

为何他会和翟潇闻交换身体已经成为了他们三个之间一个永久的未解之谜。焉栩嘉现在觉得不如将其当成一个上天想为他点明内心的契机。他知道夏之光和翟潇闻不再是暧昧不清的炮友关系，也隐约察觉到翟潇闻不可能就这样善罢甘休。他满不在乎地心想，这些都不会再改变得了他已经做下的决定。他要去对夏之光证明他深藏已久的感情，即使不被世人祝福，即使会让他遍体鳞伤，但都不会再让他踌躇不前。

齐格弗里德因为懦弱永远地失去了他心爱的女武神，不过还好，他和夏之光还有明天。

他看向身后朝他走过来的夏之光，笑着伸出了手。


End file.
